Missing
by swaeters
Summary: Stan is left in pain when his best friend is brutally murdered by wolves. He lives a life full of depression, but one day he finds a kitten and decides to take it in, hoping it will help him feel better. Little does he know it's his best friend, just reborn as a cat. Will Stan ever find out he's been reunited with his best friend? Or will depression take his life?
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE:**

A young boy sprinted across the forest floor, panting wildly. Close behind him, another young boy with an orange coat and green hat chased after him. They both had terrified expressions on their face. Loud snarling and barking noises could be heard in the distance.

"S-Stan?" The boy with the orange coat cried.

Stan stopped in front of a large tree. "We're going to have to climb the tree and stay there for the night. We can't keep running!" Stan panted, putting his hands on the tree.

Grabbing onto a branch, he slowly pulled himself up. He looked up, spotting a good spot to rest for a little while. He jumped, grabbing onto a higher branch and pulling himself up. The boy with the orange coat was about to climb the tree and join him, but then his hat suddenly flew off.

"Dammit!" He growled, chasing after it.

"Kyle, you need to get up here now! Your stupid hat doesn't matter right now!" Stan yelled.

"I don't care, I'm getting my hat! I never go anywhere without it!" Kyle replied before disappearing into the darkness.

"Ugh, goddammit…" Stan mumbled under his breath, debating over whether he should get down or not.

Kyle continued to run after his hat, until it finally got stuck on the branch of another tree. He grabbed it and put it back on before jogging over to the tree his best friend was in. Right as he jumped up to grab a branch, the growling and snarling got louder. Frightened, Kyle looked over to where the sound was coming from.

Wolves.

About three of them, all standing in the darkness, slowly approaching the young boy. Kyle began to panic, and hurried to get up the tree. The wolves all ran over, barking loudly. One of them jumped up in attempt to grab the boy, barely missing. Kyle let out a scream and tried to grab another branch, but it was too far away. The only way he could make it if he were to jump, and it was too risky. He looked up at Stan, fear in his eyes. Stan, not sure about what to do, reached down. "Grab my hand!"

Kyle reached up and managed to grab the black-haired boy's hand and let out a sigh of relief as he started to pull him up. Then he heard a sudden snap.

The wolves had broken the branch below the frightened boy's feet.

Kyle let out a scream and frantically tried to join his friend, but with no support from the branch below, Kyle's weight was too much.

"Stan.." Kyle said, staring right into Stan's face.

Stan looked directly into Kyle's bright green eyes. "I'm so sorry…" he whispered, a tear running down is face.

And with that, Stan let go of Kyle's hand, letting him fall right into the middle of the wolves. Kyle let out a shriek as a wolf but into his shoulder, another biting into his leg. The last one knocked his hat off and bit into his neck. Blood spilled everywhere.

Kyle let out one last screech before everything went quiet.

Kyle was dead.

Stan began crying his eyes out as the wolves dragged his super best friend away. He wished he could have saved him, but he just couldn't hold on any longer. He cried even more once he looked down and saw the blood splattered everywhere. Once he was certain it was safe, he jumped down from the tree, partially falling into the blood. He picked up Kyle's bloodstained hat and got up, looking at it.

"Oh, Kyle…" he sobbed.

He never wanted his best friend to die… not like that. He held the green hat close to his chest, not wanting to let go. That hat was his last memory of Kyle. He looked down and slowly began to walk home, without his best friend by his side.

* * *

**Well... how do you guys like it so far? I haven't written a story in forever, so I really hope you guys like this one!**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE:**

Kyle opened his eyes slowly, looking around at his surroundings. He yawned and stretched before sitting up. He groomed his fluffy, ginger fur before looking around for his siblings. He was normally the last one up, so he always had trouble finding his brothers and sisters when he wanted to play with them. He turned around to face his mother.

"Mama? Where is everyone?" he asked. "I want to play!"

His mother slowly opened her emerald green eyes and looked at her son. "I believe they went somewhere into that town over their with their father," she yawned.

Kyle blinked. "Oh, okay! Is it safe for me to go alone? Or do you have to come with me?" he asked.

"Give me a second, and I'll come with you." His mother replied.

"Okay Mom!" Kyle purred. He was excited; he'd never been in a town before.

He jumped up and down in happily, barely able to control himself. Running over to a tree nearby, he dug his claws into it, slowly dragging himself up the tree. He had only just recently learned how to climb trees, and wouldn't stop until he had gotten it right for some reason. He was pretty good at climbing trees for a beginner. Spotting a hole in the tree, he crawled up into it, enjoying the view. He could see the town he would soon enter with his mom. It was truly a beautiful view, with the sunrise and birds flying around and singing. He was about to climb higher until he heard his mother calling him.

"I'm ready, sweetie! Let's go into the town."

Kyle jumped out of the hole and onto a branch below. "Coming, mom!"

He continued to jump from branch to branch, slowly making his way down. He finally reached the bottom and began to purr as his mother came over and licked his forehead.

"Let's go!" He mewed, running ahead.

"Not so fast, hon. It's not as safe as it looks, stay by me at all times until we find your father and siblings." The beautiful white she-cat meowed.

Kyle instantly stopped and turned around, waiting for his mom. "Okay, mama!"

His mother smiled kindly at him before walking right past him. Smiling back, he jogged over to be right beside her and purred loudly.

It wasn't long before they reached the town of South Park.

The tiny kitten jumped up. "Wow! It's even cooler than I thought!" Kyle said, running forwards, straight for a road.

His mother's eyes opened wide. "Stop!" She screeched, jumping forwards.

Her son immediately stopped, turning around. "What is it? What's wrong?" he mewled, looking around. Suddenly he heard a loud noise and turned to look, seeing a large strange machine running right at him.

The young kitten yowled and instantly ran off of the road and under his mother's belly. He whined loudly while shivering. "Mom! What was that thing?" he cried.

The white she-cat sighed loudly. "Don't ever do that again." She hissed. "And I've heard some humans call them cars, or something like that… humans ride in them, but they can be deadly if you're hit by one. I lost my brother to one…."

Kyle looked up at his mother, scared. "What if one of them comes after me again?"

The she-cat's frown turned into a smile. "It's fine. As long as you stay away from those dark paths, you'll be all right. They only travel on those things."

Kyle smiled. "Okay ma! I'll be more careful next time!" he mewed happily.

His mother purred loudly. "You better," she meowed, picking her son up by the scruff.

She slowly approached the dark path, looking around for and cars. Once she was certain it was safe, she jogged over to the other side, Kyle dangling limply from her jaws. Right when she made it to the other side, she let her kit go.

She sniffed the air, hoping to pick the scent of her family up, but couldn't seem to smell them. She stretched and looked down at Kyle. "Are you hungry?"

Kyle nodded and smiled. "Yeah! But what's there here to eat?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, you just wait and see…" his mother purred, walking down the sidewalk, looking for a good-smelling building.

After a few minutes, she picked up the smell of a restaurant. "Ah… here we go. Follow me," she meowed, trotting off.

Kyle flicked his ear before following his mother down the street. She made a sudden turn into a strange enclosed place, but he had to admit, it did smell amazing.

"Mom, what is this place?" he asked curiously.

His mother jumped up onto a dumpster, looking inside of it. "We're at a place called a restaurant. It's where food is served, but only humans are allowed in. Trust me, the food's a lot better when it's fresh, but the stuff that's thrown out here is pretty good, too."

Kyle nodded. "Sounds good!" he purred.

The pretty she-cat jumped in, looking for something good to eat. Kyle looked up in curiosity, standing up on his hind legs to try and get a better view.

Moments later, his mother jumped out, with some fish in her mouth. She dropped the fish on the ground, Kyle excitingly jumping at it, taking a bite.

"Delicious! I've never tasted anything better!" Kyle purred loudly, wagging his little tail, taking another bite.

His mother crouched down beside her son, taking a bite. "I'm guessing you like it, huh Kyle?"

Kyle nodded, licking his lips. His mother just simply smiled before having some more of the fish.

It wasn't too long before it was finished.

"Are you still hungry, dear?" the longhaired she-cat asked.

Kyle thought for a moment. "No."

His mother nodded. "Okay, let's go find your siblings and father, then."

Kyle jumped up, smiling. "Okay, ma!" he purred loudly.

He followed his mother as she walked off. He noticed her sniffing the air, so he decided that he'd do the same and try picking up his family's scent. Since it wasn't really working, he decided to just look around for his siblings. He spotted a large yellow building with lots of children in front of it. Kyle was getting a bit curious, so he decided to walk over to it. He sprinted across the road, too lazy to look. His mother looked behind her, not spotting her son. She got a little worried, but then saw him safely on the other side of the street. She growled and ran over to him. "Where do you think you're going?"

Kyle looked over at his mother. "Oh, sorry ma! This place just looked a little interesting, so I decided to come over…"

The she-cat looked at her son angrily. "I told you to not leave my side. It's dangerous out here. You already nearly got hit by a car; I don't want you interacting with these human children. They might steal you away from me."

Kyle looked up, a bit frightened. "R-really?" he said, shocked. "I don't want them taking me away from you!" he rubbed against his mother, both of them purring.

They pulled away from each other. "Come on, let's look for your brothers and sisters," the she-cat meowed, starting to walk away.

"Oka-" Kyle was interrupted when he heard the sound of children approaching him. He turned around, letting out a confused mewl. A shaky boy with blond hair and another boy wearing all blue was standing right in front of him. The blond-haired boy bent down.

"Aw, he's so cute! Should I keep him?" he said.

"I'm not sure. Would you be allowed to keep him?" the other boy asked.

"Yeah, probably! I can run home right now and put him in my room."

"Oh, okay, you go do that then. I'll come over later, then."

Kyle looked at them, pretty much ignoring everything they had to say.

_Wow… I get to see a human up close! How cool!_

Suddenly the blond-haired boy reached for the kitten, but before he could grab the kitten, Kyle's mother ran over and hissed loudly before picking up her son and running off.

The two boys stared at the mother run off with her kit.

"Jeez…" the shaky boy said, while the other one stuck up the middle finger to the cat.

Kyle's mother dropped him once they were a good distance away from the school.

"I _thought_ you were following me," she hissed.

Kyle looked down at his paws, not knowing what to say.

"I told you to stay away from the humans," she continued. "They tried to take you away from me."

The ginger kitten sighed. "I'm sorry, ma. It won't happen again."

"It better not… Now you're not to leave my side again, got that?" she growled.

Kyle nodded, not wanting to speak. His mother started to walk off again, Kyle slowly following her, ears down.

After a few moments of silence, Kyle finally spoke up. "That place seemed a little bit familiar… like I'd seen it before."

His mother looked down at him. "What… that's ridiculous, Kyle. You've never been there before."

"I know, but it just seemed so… familiar." Kyle mewed, looking down. He closed his eyes, beginning to think for a moment. Suddenly, a strange thought came to his mind.

He walked inside of the building, alongside three humans. But he was much taller, around their height. Once they entered the yellow building, he stopped in front of some sort of blue structure and began to interact with one of children he had walked into the building with.

But his thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly flicked his ear and looked over to the other side of the street, spotting one of his siblings run off.

"Mom, I think I saw Anna!" he said, running off into the middle of the strange dark path.

"Huh, what?" his mother replied, not exactly sure about what he said.

She heard a loud rumbling noise and looked over to her right, eyes opening in shock. A car was coming, and her son never even noticed.

Since Kyle couldn't see his sister anymore, he began to sit down and think about the strange thought he had. _That was so weird… was I one of those human things? That thought came so randomly… Maybe that's why that place seemed so familiar? I don't know…_

But his thoughts were interrupted once more when he heard his mother call out to him.

"Kyle! Watch out! Get out of the way!" she shrieked.

"Huh?" Kyle said, turning his head, only to see a large car coming straight for him.

He let out a large scream and crouched down, but was suddenly knocked out of the way. He landed on the sidewalk and looked over to see what had saved his life, only to see that it was his mother. His mother looked right back at him, staring into his eyes.

"I love you," she meowed, just before the car hit her.

Kyle screeched as he saw his mother get hit, her blood spilling everywhere. He ran over to her body in the middle of the street, curling up beside her. He instantly began crying.

"Mommy? Mommy? Can you hear me?" he cried loudly.

But there was no reply.

He sniffled. "Mama, wake up, please!"

But his mother stayed silent. There was no doubt about it; she was dead.

Blood got all over his paws and belly, but he didn't care. He was never going to see his mother again. He wished he had never entered the town. If he hadn't, then his mother would still be alive.

He ran off, not caring where he went. He honestly didn't care where he ended up; he just wanted to get away. He turned into a dark alley and curled up in a corner, weeping loudly. If only he had stayed by her side like she had asked.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that chapter! If you have any ideas of what I should do next, just tell me!**


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO:**

Stan looked down at the paper in front of his desk. It had been three months since he lost Kyle, and he was still completely devastated. His family and friends were all worried about him, and had tried to get him help several times. But it never worked. It felt like every night he had the same dream. The same nightmare.

Stan and Kyle, both standing together, until something always takes Kyle away from him. Only being left with his bloodstained hat. He let out a sigh and looked down at the picture on his desk, it was a doodle of him and Kyle, watching the sunset together.

Suddenly he heard Mr. Garrison yell at him.

"Stan! Stan, are you listening to me? Stop drawing pictures of you and your stupid boyfriend and pay attention!" he screamed.

Stan blushed a little bit before looking down in embarrassment. "He was _never _my boyfriend."

He turned his head as he heard Eric laughing at him. "Fag!"

Stan growled. "Shut up, Cartman!"

But Eric just continued to laugh. Some other kids looked at the boy laughing with disgusted and annoyed looks on their faces. They obviously understood Stan's situation and didn't think it was funny. Knowing that he wasn't going to get Eric to shut up anytime soon, Stan just rolled his eyes and turned to look at Mr. Garrison.

"Eric shut up!" Mr. Garrison growled, just before the bell rang. Changing his attitude, Mr. Garrison continued, "I guess that's all the time we have today, kids. See you tomorrow."

All of the kids got up and ran out of the classroom, all but Stan. Stan just looked at the picture he had made of him and Kyle, watching the sun go down. He sighed loudly and got up and headed for the door, but Mr. Garrison stopped him.

"Stan, do you mind coming over here for a moment?" he asked.

Stan instantly walked over to the fourth grade teacher. "Yes?"

"Look, I get that you're having a hard time dealing with the fact that you lost your best friend and all, but you can't keep letting it interfere with your school work. Your grades have gone down ever since your loss, but you're going to have to face the facts sooner or later. Kyle is dead, and he's never coming back."

Stan looked down. He nodded slowly, although he felt what Mr. Garrison said in his last sentence was a little harsh. He knew Kyle was never coming back, but life had just gotten so hard without him.

Mr. Garrison noticed him nodding and instantly replied, "good. Also, I'm sorry for calling Kyle your boyfriend in front of everybody. I was just getting annoyed."

Stan looked Mr. Garrison right in the eyes, thinking of a reply.

"It's fine…" the raven-haired boy sighed before grabbing the picture he made and walking out of the classroom, to his locker.

He opened up his locker and taped the picture inside. He had a few pictures of Kyle in his locker, but not too many. He packed his backpack before putting it on and closing his locker. He sighed and walked out of the school, looking down at his feet on the way out. Some people whispered about him, but he didn't care. All he wanted was Kyle, and only Kyle.

As he left the building, he turned to the right, walking down the sidewalk. He noticed something in the road and looked over, seeing a dead cat in the road. Its guts were sticking out, and its white fur was covered in blood.

_Disgusting._

He shivered and tried to get the gory image out of his mind. As he continued to walk, he noticed a few bloody paw prints on the sidewalk, slowly fading away. He looked up, not wanting to see them, but they disappeared quickly anyways. Once he was basically on the outskirts of town, he turned right, straight into the graveyard.

He always came straight to the graveyard right after school.

He scanned the graveyard, looking for the grave of his best friend. Once he finally found it, he kneeled down in front of it and began to cry a little bit.

"Hey, Kyle… I'm back," he said, looking directly at the tombstone in front of him.

"I brought something for you this time," Stan smiled, reaching into his bag.

He pulled out a rose and but it right in front of the tombstone. The rose was truly beautiful, but it sadly wouldn't last too long out in the cold.

"I hope you like it," Stan whispered.

He sat there for a moment, staring at the rose before continuing, "I also drew a picture of you and me, but I left it at school. I'll bring it to you some other time, so you can get to see it."

Stan sighed loudly and looked down at the snow below. "Oh, Kyle, I miss you so much!" he cried. "I just wish I could have saved you. I wish I never suggested we go into the woods that night, this is all my fault. I'm so sorry, Kyle. You had to pay the price for my mistakes."

Stan shook a little bit. "My stupid mistake…"

Suddenly he heard a tiny mew. At first, he thought it was just in is head, but then he heard it again. He looked around and saw a tiny ginger kitten appear behind Kyle's tombstone, looking up at him curiously. The kitten looked up at him sadly.

Stan sighed. "His fur's the same colour as Kyle's hair…"

The kitten walked up to him and meowed loudly. It was only then he realized that the kitten had blood all over it. Stan instantly remembered the bloody cat he had seen in the road.

This kitten must have been the cat's baby.

Feeling bad for the kitten, Stan picked it up and cradled it in his arms. The kitten purred loudly, snuggling with the boy.

Stan smiled a little bit. "I think I'm going to take you home. You don't have anywhere to go without your mother, do you?"

Stan put the little kitten on his head and carried his hat instead. He picked up his things and looked at Kyle's grave for a moment or two before letting out a long sigh. Hopefully this kitten would help him with his depression.

"Goodbye, Kyle," Stan said before walking off, the ginger fur ball resting in his hair.

He wiped away his tears as he walked down the street. It wasn't long before he came across the dead cat in the road again. A sad mewl came from the kitten on his head as they passed by. Stan pet the kitten, hopefully giving it some comfort.

"At least someone understands what I'm going through… poor little kitten." He mumbled.

Once they passed the lifeless figure in the road, the kitten looked down at Stan and swatted at his face, making loud purring noises. The young feline let out a cute mew and wagged its tail before swatting at the boy's face again.

"H-hey, knock it off, cat!" Stan complained.

Instantly the cat stopped and just stared down at the raven-haired boy's face, letting out another meow. Stan smiled for a second or two, but then memories of Kyle filled his brain.

Whenever Stan was upset, Kyle would always be there to comfort him. Like when he was still coping with the fact that Chef had left, and was probably never coming back. Kyle had held him close to him as they watched the sunset. He told him that everything would be all right, and how Chef was probably living a better life now.

Suddenly Stan started crying again, and his walk turned into a jog, which turned into a run. Stan ran all the way back to his house and up to his room, locking the door. His family noticed the cat he had and tried to talk to him, but he just ran right past them. They knew he'd probably just ignore them, so they just left him alone. They'd probably take the cat away later, unless the cat didn't cause too much trouble.

Stan instantly jumped onto his bed and began sobbing loudly into his pillow. Life without Kyle was just too hard for him. Sitting up, he rolled his sleeve up, revealing several nasty scars. He was living in pain, and barely wanted to go on. His horrible mistake got his best friend _killed._

He looked under his bed for his razor and cloth, finding both within seconds. He sighed and put his arm on the cloth, holding the razor with his other hand. He was about to cut himself, but suddenly he felt something land on his arm.

It was the kitten.

Stan sighed. "Get out of the way…"

But the kitten didn't move and just let out a tiny meow. Stan tried to move the three-month-old kitten out of the way, but it refused to move. Instead, it began purring and rubbed against the boy's cheek.

Stan thought for a moment before putting the razor and cloth away. He smiled slightly and began to pet the kitten. It was hard to ignore something so cute seeking attention.

"Hey… I never gave you a name yet!" Stan remembered.

The tiny kitten looked up at the dark-haired boy, tilting its head in curiosity.

Stan looked around the room for inspiration, but all he saw were pictures of Kyle and the words 'I miss you' and 'come back I need you' and such written on the walls. He picked up one of the pictures from his from his dresser and looked at it, then back at the kitten. They honestly did look alike.

They had the same, curly, ginger hair and bright green eyes. The kitten also seemed sweet and caring, just like Kyle had been.

Fighting back the tears, Stan announced his new kitten's name. "In memory of my best friend, I'll call you Kyle."

The new Kyle let out an excited mew, before looking down at his paws.

Stan looked at the ginger fluff ball. "What's wrong?" he asked, but noticed the kitten was looking at the blood that soaked its fur.

"Oh, you must be thinking about your mother…" Stan sighed. "I know how it feels to lose somebody close to you. Just three months ago, I lost my best friend. His name was Kyle, too…"

Stan looked down. He couldn't fight back the tears anymore. He curled up and began crying once more. Kyle slowly approached the young boy cautiously and licked his cheek. Stan wiped his eyes and looked at the kitten, the kitten beginning to purr. Stan sighed before smiling once more.

"Hey, let's clean you up…" he grinned, picking the kitten up.

Kyle let out a confused mewl as Stan left the room and headed for the bathroom. Once he entered the bathroom, he closed the door and locked it. He bent over the bathtub and put Kyle inside, turning the water on.

Kyle, being a curious kitten, slowly approached the water. He touched it with his nose and jumped back with surprise, letting out several loud mews. Stan laughed a little bit. "Don't worry, everything's going to be fine."

The kitten looked up at Stan, calming down. It was like he understood every single word he said. Stan smiled and began to pet the kitten, Kyle letting out a loud purr. But the moment was interrupted when there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Stan, what's going on in there?" Stan recognized the voice of his mother.

"Uh, nothing, mom!" Stan quickly replied.

"Really, Stan? I know you have a cat in there. What are you doing?" His mother asked once more.

Stan rolled his eyes. "Mom, I'm only giving the kitten a bath. He's completely covered in blood. His mother got hit by a car."

His mother thought for a moment before replying. "Fine, but you better not be doing anything bad to the poor cat."

Stan listened as his mother walked away before turning back to Kyle, who sat patiently in the bathtub, slowly filling with warm water. He got some soap and rubbed it all over the kitten, the kitten meowing in confusion. Once Kyle was all soaped up, Stan put him under the warm water to rinse off. Kyle began to meow loudly and struggled to break free, but Stan wouldn't let go until Kyle was completely cleaned off.

The blood started coming out of his fur, until eventually all of the blood was out and had gone down the drain. Just to make sure Kyle was extra clean, Stan rubbed some more soap in his fur, making sure that there was absolutely no trace of the blood left. He then put Kyle under the warm water again, until all of the soap was gone.

Stan turned off the water and grabbed a towel. He looked at Kyle frantically run around, trying to get out of the tub. He laughed a little bit before picking up the kitten, placing it into the towel. He dried Kyle off with the towel, Kyle meowing a lot during the process. Once he was done he held the cute little kitten in the towel, but Kyle just looked up at him angrily.

Stan attempted to pet him, but Kyle was obviously mad about having to take a bath and hissed at him. The smile on his face turned into a frown when he remembered some of the arguments he had with Kyle. He sighed and wiped his eyes, since he was now beginning to cry. Stan walked out of the bathroom and back into his room, locking the door. He placed the kitten on the floor and laid down in his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

He just couldn't stop thinking about Kyle.

His one and only, taken away from him so quickly.

He rolled onto his side and looked under his bed, pulling out a rope.

_No… what am I thinking. I shouldn't do this, _he thought, hiding the rope again.

He sat up and looked out the window. It was just about sunset now. He looked down and remembered the time he had watched the sunset with Kyle, beginning to cry once more. He covered his eyes.

"Oh, why!" he sobbed loudly. Kyle was his best friend, and he was killed because of one of his stupid ideas.

He looked out the window again, trying to wipe the tears away. He was about to say something, but then he heard Kyle's adorable little mew behind him. Stan turned around, spotting his new kitten on the bed beside him.

Kyle meowed again before rubbing against Stan affectionately. Stan sighed and began to snuggle with Kyle. He tried to smile, but he just couldn't. The pain was just too much for him. He rubbed Kyle's belly playfully, hoping it would cheer him up and get his mind off of the real Kyle, but it didn't. He looked at all of the pictures and words on his walls, reading them quietly to himself.

He was so tired of everything, and he just wanted to end it all right here and now. But he knew he shouldn't. Although, it really was hard to go on with nothing making him happy.

Then he looked at his kitten, forcing a smile. Then back out the window.

"I really hope this new kitten can cheer me up… or else I'll be joining you up in the stars soon."

* * *

**I hope you guys like this one! I really didn't know what to write, so I put some random ideas in it. **


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE:**

Kyle slowly opened his eyes, only to see that he wasn't with his family. At first he was shocked, but then he remembered.

His mother was hit by a car, he had lost his family, and this boy had taken him in. What was his name again? Stan? Kyle looked over to his new owner and let out a loud meow.

"Wake up! I'm hungry!" he meowed, trying to the wake the boy up.

Since it didn't work, Kyle thought of another way to get him to wake. The tiny three-month-old kitten jumped on Stan repeatedly, meowing continuously during the process.

"Wake up!" he then hissed in his ear, but the boy was really in a deep sleep and only rolled to the side.

Kyle was getting annoyed now. He jumped onto the dresser and then onto the floor, landing perfectly on all fours. He walked over to the door cautiously and sniffed underneath it. He smelled something that he had never smelled before. It wasn't a human, and it wasn't food. It smelled weird and unpleasant, but the kitten just tried to ignore it.

Kyle tried to squeeze his way under the door, but his attempts weren't too successful. He tried running and sliding under the door, wiggling his way under the door, and even scratching at the door to try and catch someone's attention. But none of those ideas worked. Kyle sat there and tried to think of something before finally coming up with an idea. Walking over to the door, he flattened himself down and turned his head so he was as flat as possible.

It worked.

Kyle had gotten half of his body through the door! Except there was a new problem now—he was stuck. He tried to pull the rest of him through, but it was no use. He wouldn't budge. Kyle began letting out loud mews of discomfort, hoping someone would finally notice him. But no one heard him. It was like he was invisible. His ears flicked up a few moments later as he finally heard some footsteps.

_I'm saved!_

But it wasn't another human; it was a dog. Kyle then realized the strange scent was coming from the dog. He instantly tried to back up, but he couldn't move. He began meowing loudly, hoping Stan would finally wake up. But it was too late anyways; the dog was standing right in front of him now. Kyle let out a sudden screech as the dog bent over to get a closer look at him, but the dog just tilted its head.

"Are you stuck?" the dog asked, sniffing the kitten.

Kyle looked around. "Uh… no, I'm not stuck!"

The dog rolled its eyes.

"You're stuck," he growled before continuing with a softer tone, "Don't worry, I'll help you get out."

Kyle closed his eyes as the dog bit down into his scruff and began pulling at him. It hurt a little, but he could feel himself slowly moving out of the tight space. The dog was pulling with all his might now, Kyle letting out several loud shrieks. Moments later, Kyle was freed and the two both went flying into the wall. Kyle landed on top of the brown dog, both of them panting loudly.

The dog smiled and laughed a little bit. "Hey, there," he said jokingly.

Kyle blushed a little bit and instantly backed off of the dog, not knowing what to say.

The dog rolled onto his side. "Hey, you know, if it was comfortable where you were you didn't have to get off."

"Shut up!" Kyle hissed, blushing even more now.

"Haha, I'm just messing with you," the dog smiled. "Hey, I never caught your name. What's your name, cat?"

"My name's Kyle," Kyle meowed, looking up. "And you?"

"The name's Sparky!" Sparky replied happily. "But you can call me anything you'd like."

Kyle thought of a reply.

"Well, if you really want, I guess you can call me anything you'd like, too."

Kyle smiled at the brown dog, Sparky returning the smile. It began to get a little awkward, so Kyle decided to turn around and walk into the bathroom, which was still a little bit open. He jumped up onto the toilet, then the windowsill. He looked out of the window. It must've been very early, because the sun was only barely rising. But it was a little darker than usual, since it was raining. Kyle jumped back in surprise as he heard thunder while lightning brightened the sky.

"Silly cat…" Sparky chuckled, looking at the frightened kitten.

"Oh, be quiet!" Kyle snapped, looking down at his paws in embarrassment.

"Hey, it's fine. You weren't expecting it, so you just got a little startled. That's all," Sparky smiled.

Kyle walked over to Sparky and looked up at him, as if he expected him to say something else. But Sparky stayed silent, so Kyle decided to walk downstairs and check it out. He jumped down from one step to the next, until he finally reached the bottom. Remembering how hungry he was, he decided to look around for food.

"Hey! Is there any food down here?" Kyle called out.

Sparky ran down the stairs and over to Kyle.

"Well, I _do_ have a little bit of food left over," Sparky began. "But, what I normally like to do is sneak out early in the morning and get some better food outside,"

Kyle flicked his ear. "You mean like, at a restaurant?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Sparky replied. "They have some really great food. Have you every tried it?"

"I tried some yesterday with my mother," Kyle nodded before looking down at his paws. "She was hit by a car not too long after."

Sparky's eyes opened wide and he instantly rubbed against the cat comfortingly. "I'm so sorry!"

Kyle sighed. "It's all right…"

"Hey, how about we go to a restaurant right now? Maybe it'll cheer you up!" Sparky barked happily.

Kyle looked up at the dog. "But it's raining!" he hissed.

Sparky laughed. "So? It's just a little rain. Besides, sometimes being out in the rain can be a little fun. You can jump in puddles, stay cool…"

Kyle frowned. "Is getting wet and dirty _really _worth it? Just for a little bit of food?"

Sparky sighed. "You'd never understand. You're just a cat; you obviously hate water."

"Yeah, I do hate water. Got a problem with that?" Kyle snapped as he turned to walk away.

"Well… what if I told you this restaurant had great quality food? And maybe it'll help you get over your hatred for water?" Sparky suggested.

Kyle rolled his eyes. "If I go with you this once, will you stop bugging me?"

"I promise," Sparky vowed.

Kyle looked down at his paws and thought for a moment before looking back up at the dog.

"All right, then. Let's go!" Kyle meowed, heading for the door.

Kyle looked at the doggie door installed into the real door and tried to jump up at it, but the plastic was just a little too thick and heavy for him to move. Not being able to get through, Kyle let out a frustrated mew, in which Sparky laughed at.

"Here, let me help you," Sparky smirked, picking up the ginger kitten by the scruff.

Sparky pushed his way through the door, carrying Kyle safely within his jaws. The big brown dog trotted down the driveway and onto the sidewalk. Kyle swatted at his nose, letting out an annoyed mewl.

"We're out of the house now. You can put me down," Kyle growled.

"Aww, are you sure you don't want to stay up here an relax?" Sparky teased.

"Yes I'm sure now put me down!" Kyle screeched.

"Okay, okay," Sparky rolled his eyes, putting the kitten down.

Kyle stared at Sparky as he passed him before following. Only a few minutes had passed, and he was already soaking wet. He was beginning to think that tagging along with Sparky to the restaurant was a bad idea. He honestly wanted to say something, but he decided to keep his mouth shut. If he were to go back to the house now, he would have gotten all wet for nothing.

Sparky made a sudden stop, Kyle accidentally bumping into him. Kyle was about to hiss at him, but then he realized he had only stopped because he was about to cross the street and a car was coming. As the car drove by, the two got splashed with water and were even more wet and cold than before.

"Oh, come on!" Kyle screeched angrily.

Sparky looked over his shoulder and at the kitten. "You need to be quiet out here. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves," he said calmly.

Kyle thought for a moment before remembering the time just yesterday when two random children had tried to take him, even though his mother was there. The only reason he had let Stan pick him up was because he was alone and his mother was dead, and Stan had also looked like he needed some company himself.

"Oh, all right," Kyle mewed quietly, following Sparky as he crossed the street.

Kyle looked at his paws sadly as he walked, memories of his mother sacrificing herself for him filling his brain. If only he had stayed by her side, he would be with his siblings right now, and both of his parents would be alive.

He shook his head and tried to replace the thoughts of his mother's horrible death with thoughts of his new life. In his new life, he'd get to live with Sparky and Stan, and maybe he'd even get way more opportunities. He would get to eat better food, go to new places, and much more. Life would probably be a lot better!

He must have completely zoned out because the moment he stopped thinking he heard Sparky calling out to him.

"Kyle? Kyle? Are you listening to me?" Sparky asked. It sounded like he was getting a bit frustrated.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just daydreaming, I guess," Kyle finally answered.

"Okay. I just wanted to let you know that we're almost there. A few more turns and we should be there," Sparky informed.

Kyle nodded, not wanting to speak up. Sparky smiled a little bit before turning back around, starting to walk again. Kyle followed the big brown dog, trying to not get lost in his thoughts this time. But with so many things going on, it was honestly a hard task. But, he managed to pull it off.

"All right! Here we are—" Sparky began, but then stopped dead at what he saw.

There was another dog there, searching through the dumpsters for food. Sparky began to growl as Kyle let out an annoyed hiss, unsheathing his claws.

"Get out of here!" Sparky snarled.

The other dog instantly stopped looking through the trash and turned to face the two, baring its teeth.

"I was here first," the dog stated, turning around to look for more food.

Sparky quickly ran in front of the other dog, blocking it from getting past. The other dog simply stared at Sparky, raising its tail into the air and holding it completely still.

"Get out of the way," the grey dog barked, getting angry.

Sparky just began to snarl more, wagging his tail. The other dog knew he wasn't going to move, so he began snarling as well. Sparky barked loudly before jumping at the dog, knocking it over. But the messy grey dog got up quickly and jumped onto Sparky, biting into his shoulder. Sparky howled and managed to shake the dog off before crouching down in a defensive position. The other dog growled loudly and attempted to jump on Sparky again, but when he was close enough Sparky stood up on his hind legs, knocking the dog out of the air and onto the ground. He then pinned the messy dog down by the neck. But the dog didn't stay down for long and rolled out of his grip, then lunging at Sparky's neck.

Sparky yelped and tried to pull away from his grasp, but the strange dog was too strong. Kyle then knew he had to do something, he couldn't watch his new friend be murdered. Kyle ran forwards and unsheathed his claws before leaping onto the stranger's back. The young tomcat let out a large screech as he dug his claws into his back and bit into his shoulder, causing bloodshed.

The dog growled and let go of Sparky, now targeting the kitten. The dog ran around barking, but Kyle had a strong grip and refused to let go. Kyle hissed before looking over at Sparky, checking to see if he was okay. To his relief, Sparky was okay and was just recovering for a few moments. Kyle suddenly let out a large screech as he was banged into the wall. The dog had got him while he wasn't paying attention. Kyle instantly let go and fell to the ground, coughing up a few drops of scarlet.

The angry dog turned to face Kyle with a threatening gaze. He licked his lips as he slowly approached the small kitten, blood dripping down from his muzzle. The stranger bared its teeth.

"Night, night, kitty cat," he laughed, raising a paw.

Kyle curled up in fear, blood now oozing from his nose and mouth. He let out a tiny hiss, although he knew it was no use. He was about to die, just because he decided to sneak out to get some food with Sparky.

Just as the big grey dog opened its mouth and lunged for the ginger kitten, something knocked it out of the way. Kyle looked up in relief before looking around to see who had just saved him. He then looked at where Sparky was moments ago before realizing who is saviour was.

_Sparky!_

Kyle stared as Sparky and the stranger fought viciously, ripping up each other's flesh. He smiled, now noticing that Sparky was winning. The other dog was losing its blood and strength fast, but Sparky remained strong. Sparky had pinned down the other dog and was just about to bite his neck, but then the stranger dog kicked Sparky up into the air, sending him flying into the road.

"Sparky!" Kyle cried, jumping to his paws.

Sparky was about to get up, but then the other dog leapt on him and held him down, biting into his arm. Sparky hollered in pain as blood dripped down from his arm, his flesh being torn apart violently. Suddenly a bright light flashed in both of their faces and both dogs turned to look as they saw a car coming. The other dog tightened its grip on Sparky, making sure Sparky was unable to move.

Kyle, not sure of what to do, ran into the road and pounced onto the stranger's back once more. Without realizing, the dog eased its grip on Sparky, enabling Sparky to break free and grab onto the other dog's neck. Kyle leapt backwards and onto the sidewalk, panting wildly. Suddenly Sparky knocked the other dog to the ground and got out of the way, just before the car hit the other dog. There was a loud yelp before silence.

The other dog was dead.

Sparky panted and walked over to the kitten before collapsing. Kyle's eyes opened wide in shock.

"Sparky!" Kyle screeched, running over to the brown dog.

Sparky slowly opened his eyes and looked at Kyle. Blood was all over Sparky and the kitten now.

"Kyle…" he replied faintly. Kyle looked like he was about to cry, but then Sparky spoke up once more. "W-what would you like? I didn't fight another dog for nothing."

Kyle let out a sigh of relief as he realized Sparky was going to be all right. He bent over and licked the dog's cheek.

"Anything is fine," he smiled, just glad to know his friend was all right.

Sparky nodded and slowly stood up, making his way to the dumpster. He stood on his hind legs and grabbed onto the edge, looking into it in search for food. He then made his way into the trash, sniffing everything constantly hoping to find something good.

Kyle looked at all of the blood surrounding him as he waited for his new friend to return with some food. The fight had been huge, nearly both of the dogs dying from blood loss. Suddenly another strange thought came to mind.

Kyle was human height again, and he was with another human. The other human boy punched him in the face, knocking him over before pinning him down. But Kyle rolled out of his grip and then hit the person who had attacked him. The fight continued until an adult human said something to both of them, and they ended up abandoning the fight.

But once again Kyle's thoughts were interrupted when Sparky jumped out of the dumpster with food in his mouth. Sparky laid the food down in front of Kyle before stretching.

"I found some steak and chicken," Sparky announced, giving Kyle a small smile. Kyle returned that smile before taking a bite out of the piece of chicken.

As he ate, he thought of the strange vision he had. He had had another weird thought like that just the day before, and he wanted to know what they meant. They honestly came out of nowhere, but it seemed like they always had something to do with what the small kitten was doing at the moment they occurred. After a few moments, he then realized who the human boy he was fighting with in the vision had been. Suddenly Kyle stopped eating, his eyes widening in shock.

_It was Stan!_

"Are you okay?" Sparky asked weakly, looking up from his piece of steak.

Kyle shook himself before replying. "Yeah…"

Sparky nodded before taking another bite out of his breakfast. Kyle stared at the big brown dog for a moment before letting out a long sigh and taking a bite out of his chicken as well. Kyle, not knowing what to say, just let himself drift into his thoughts again.

Why would he have a vision of him fighting with Stan? It just didn't make sense. He had only just met Stan the day before, but he was already starting to like him. He didn't want to have images of him fighting with Stan.

"I'm done. We should wash up before heading back. I mean, we'll probably still be a bit bloody, but we'll be better than this," Sparky barked, looking over at the ginger fur ball.

Kyle, not wanting to say anything, just simply nodded. Sparky smiled kindly before getting up and walking out of the alley, Kyle close behind.

It wasn't long before the two spotted a puddle, both of them jumping in. Kyle sat in it and licked his fur while Sparky rolled all over the puddle. Kyle let out a hiss as Sparky splashed him with water playfully. The young kitten growled, but then couldn't help but let out a small smile as he saw Sparky's happy face. Sparky never even noticed Kyle growling and decided to splash him again, hoping to get a response this time. The tiny kitten hesitated before splashing the big dog with water as well. Sparky laughed and jumped, water splashing everywhere as he landed. It wasn't long before the two broke out in a water fight. The two giggled happily as they play fought.

Moments later, Kyle began to get tired of being splashed in the face with water so he decided to jump out and groom his fur. Sparky looked down, but since there was no point of staying in the puddle with out Kyle he got out as well. Kyle stared at Sparky has he got up and walked out of the puddle, as if he expected him to say something.

"Uh… since it's still a little early, would you like to go to the lake to watch the sunrise or something?" Sparky asked, not sure about what to do anymore.

Kyle thought about it for a moment. "All right," he sighed.

"Okay!" Sparky smiled. "Let's hurry, though. It'll take a little while to get there, and we only have around forty minutes at the most."

Kyle nodded and Sparky instantly trotted off towards the lake. Kyle knew exactly where the lake was; he had lived around it for just about three weeks before his mother had died. He and his family were always moving around, and he really hoped that he could stay where he is now. Sparky started going faster and faster, until Kyle could barely keep up with him anymore.

"Slow down!" the annoyed kitten hissed. His day wasn't exactly going too well.

"Don't worry. We're just about here," Sparky reassured the kitten.

The two then reached the slope that led down to the lake. Sparky just simply ran down the hill, but Kyle decided to have a little fun. Just when the slope began, Kyle jumped up into the air, tumbling down the hill once he hit the ground. He was actually going pretty fast, and made it down the slope just as Sparky did. Once he was at the bottom, Kyle just laid there laughing quietly to himself. Sparky couldn't help but smile.

"Come on, let's go take a seat," Sparky barked, walking over to a log and sitting down right beside it.

Kyle, who was now in a good mood, ran over to the dog and jumped on his head. He purred loudly and looked down at the big brown dog, swatting at his face.

"Hey, stop it!" Sparky complained, but then grinned himself.

Although Kyle found hitting the dog in the face fun, he decided to stop and take a break. He was getting tired now; he had spent most of his morning running around. The young tomcat looked up at the rising sun, then at the reflection of the sun in the pond.

It was truly beautiful.

Kyle had never seen anything like it; but that's because he never gets up early enough. He liked to sleep in, but now he got to see how beautiful the morning really was. As the sun began to warm his fur, Kyle let out a loud purr. The two stared at the sunrise for a few moments longer before Sparky spoke up.

"We should get back now," Sparky suggested.

"Yeah, we should," Kyle agreed.

Sparky waited for the kitten to get off of his head, but Kyle obviously wanted to stay, so he just got up and began to walk off with the kitten on his head. Sparky climbed up the slope, making sure Kyle didn't fall off of his head. Once he made it to the top, he began to walk faster. That speed-walk then turned into a jog, which quickly turned into a sprint. The two arrived at the house within moments.

Kyle crouched down as Sparky walked through the doggie door, making sure he didn't hit the real door. Once the two were inside, Kyle jumped down from the dog's head. Sparky was tired and instantly went over to one of his dog beds while Kyle sat there, debating over whether he should join him or not. But Kyle made up his mind quickly, and decided to lie down beside Sparky. Kyle snuggled with Sparky and let out a loud purr.

"That was fun," Kyle admitted, looking down at his paws.

"Told you you'd enjoy it," Spark grinned.

"Yeah, well… I wouldn't mind sneaking out with you again," Kyle purred.

Sparky laughed for a second or two. "Do you still hate getting wet?"

Kyle thought for a moment. "No, not really."

* * *

**Ahh, I really didn't know what to put in this chapter, so I really hope you guys liked it. ; _ ;**


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

Stan sat down, looking at another picture he had made on his desk. This time it was a doodle of him standing with Kyle, with his new kitten on Kyle's head. He looked then looked up at the clock. It was 2:48 PM.

Stan had paid attention to the teacher for most of the day, and he had to admit, he was pretty proud. He had barely paid any attention to his schoolwork ever since Kyle died, but he was doing a bit better today. Maybe his new kitten was helping him out after all.

The bell rang.

All of the kids ran out of the classroom and into the hall, heading for their lockers. They were all excited to go home. It was Friday today, and everybody had plans for the weekends. Stan was last, like always. He picked up his picture and headed for the door, but paused as Mr. Garrison called him.

"Hey, Stan! Would you mind coming over here for a moment?" the teacher asked.

"Not at all!" Stan answered, walking over to Mr. Garrison's desk and taking a seat.

"Stan, you've been doing a bit better today," Mr. Garrison began. "At this rate, you'll be back to your old self in no time."

Stan nodded, not wanting to speak again.

"Maybe if you see Mr. Mackey again, it'll help," Mr. Garrison continued. "I'm glad that you're finally accepting the fact that Kyle is gone, and that you'll never see him ever again."

Suddenly he remembered Kyle's happy, smiling face. Stan then felt like he was going to cry. A tear ran down his face as he bit his lip.

"C-can I go now?" Stan stammered.

Mr. Garrison looked a little bit shocked. "Yeah, Stan. Of course…"

Stan sniffled and wiped his eyes before getting up and walking out of the classroom with his new picture. He tried to hurry and pack his things quickly so people wouldn't notice the tears forming in his eyes, but it was too late. Stan fell to the ground, crying his eyes out. He covered his eyes, but the tears just wouldn't stop. Suddenly he felt something touch his back. He looked behind him to see what had touched him, not sure if he should be frightened or not.

It was Kenny.

"It's okay," Kenny sighed. "We all miss him."

Stan looked up at Kenny and wiped his eyes. "I… I just…"

"Shh," Kenny silenced the raven-haired boy before helping him pack his things.

Stan forced a smile, picking up his bag and walking out the doors alongside Kenny. A few moments later, the two boys arrived at the spot where the sidewalk split into two different directions. Stan looked over at Kenny before hugging him.

"Thanks, Kenny. See you tomorrow," he said before walking away. Kenny just let out a long sigh before walking away in the opposite direction.

Stan headed for the graveyard before returning home, like always. Instead of walking he decided to jog, since he now had to take care of a new kitten, which meant he could only spend a limited amount of time at Kyle's grave. On his way, he saw the decayed cat body on the road again, but this time it was even grosser. Stan shivered and decided to run, not wanting to see the dead feline again.

He arrived at the graveyard momentarily.

Stan started over to Kyle's grave and sat down in front of it. He sighed and opened up his bag, this time pulling out a few flowers. He put them alongside the rose, which now appeared to be dying.

"Do you like them?" Stan asked, smiling slightly.

Stan reached for the picture in his bag. Once he got a hold of it, he took it out and showed it to Kyle.

"I made another picture of us today," Stan grinned before looking down in sadness.

He paused for a moment before the tears began running down his face. This was simply too much for him to handle. He laid down in the snow and sobbed loudly. He just wished the two had never gone into the forest that night.

That night.

Stan suddenly remembered the loud snarling and barking, the snapping jaws, all of the blood, his best friend being taken away from him. If only he could have done something to save him, he wouldn't be in this position right now.

Stan sat up and looked at the tombstone in front of him.

"Don't worry, Kyle. I'll be joining you sometime soon," Stan forced a smile, but then began to cry more.

The young boy punched the ground. "Oh, what am I saying? I can't end my life! What would my family and friends say…"

Stan looked up into the sky. Two birds flew by, happily chirping together. But that just made him feel worse.

He and Kyle were meant to be. They were supposed to be happy together forever. But Kyle was dead now, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Stan stood up and looked at his friend's grave one last time. "Goodbye, Kyle."

The young raven-haired boy wiped his eyes and walked out of the graveyard and towards the direction of his house. He looked down at his feet, his mind filled with memories of Kyle once more. Stan just let out a long sigh and kept walking, blocking out the world around him. He only began to pay attention again when he saw the dead cat in the road again. No matter what he did, he just couldn't ignore it. A car drove by and ran over the lifeless body, more of its organs spitting everywhere.

"Sick!" Stan growled before walking away.

He began to speed-walk so he could get home faster. He really wanted to see his new kitten right now. Maybe if he was feeling better he'd go over to someone's house later.

Stan arrived at his house within moments. He opened up the door and walked straight up to his room. His mother was about to say something, but she just stayed silent.

"Hey, Kyle," Stan smiled. His eyes gazed upon his bed. Kyle slowly opened his eyes and looked at him, Sparky doing the same. The two were obviously sleeping together while Stan was stuck at school.

"Oh, and hi, Sparky!" Stan said, a bit surprised. He never thought that Kyle and Sparky would become so close so quickly. He never even knew if they were ever going to become friends.

Stan sat on the bed, Kyle instantly jumping up on his lap. Stan pet the small, ginger kitten. Kyle flicked his ear and let out a loud meow, followed by continuous purring. Stan noticed Sparky slightly look down. The young boy instantly felt bad and hugged his dog as well. Sparky barked happily.

The two animals looked like they nodded at each other before both jumping at Stan's face, licking him constantly.

"Ah, stop it, you guys!" Stan laughed, falling over. But the two just continued to lick his face all over.

Suddenly his mother called out.

"Come on Sparky!" she said, banging something on one of Sparky's food bowls.

Sparky jumped down from the bed and sprinted out of the room. Kyle looked at Stan for a moment longer before following the big brown dog downstairs.

Once both of them were gone, Stan sat up and looked out the window. He could see Tweek and Craig talking together. Suddenly Tweek jumped up in surprise. It looked as if Craig had asked him something. Craig then gave him some flowers in a coffee cup, Tweek gladly accepting. The two then hugged.

"Yes! I will!" Stan could overhear Tweek say happily.

"Good," Craig replied before grabbing the other's hand. Craig and Tweek then held hands before walking off together.

Craig had obviously asked Tweek if he would be his boyfriend, and Tweek had said yes. He always knew the two were good friend, but he never knew that they had feelings like that for each other.

Stan then remembered Kyle, and how they were so close. He thought of what it would have been like if he and his best friend were gay, although he never really liked Kyle that way.

Stan tried to force a smile but then looked around his room. It was impossible to be happy here.

Pictures of Kyle were all over the walls, along with sentences like "you were my everything" and scratches. Stan looked down at his hands before weeping loudly. He curled up on his bed and covered himself with the blankets. He didn't want to do anything. He just wanted to lay there forever.

Suddenly he heard a meow.

Stan turned over and looked at his new kitten. Once Kyle had gotten Stan's attention, he purred and rubbed against his owner. He then sniffed his face and licked his cheek. A few moments later, Sparky walked into the room as well.

It wasn't long before they were all lying down on the bed together, snuggling with one another. Stan wiped his eyes and kissed both of his companions on the foreheads. He smiled before looking out the window again. He could still see Tweek and Craig, but very far into the distance. Maybe he'd go over and hang out with them for a little bit if they didn't mind.

Stan got up and walked out of his room, closely being followed by Sparky and Kyle. Kyle tilted his head in confusion while Sparky just looked at the ginger kitten. Both of them were probably puzzled at why Stan randomly left the room. Stan opened the front door and Sparky instantly stopped and sat down, but Kyle continued to follow the dark-haired boy. Stan smiled and picked up Kyle before walking out the door. Stan waited to see if Sparky was going to tag along, but the dog stayed in the house. Since Sparky wasn't going to join in, Stan walked away with Kyle in his arms.

Stan headed in the direction he last saw Tweek and Craig in. Not wanting to lose them, Stan sped up. He looked around constantly to see if the two had went anywhere, but he didn't see them. If he was lucky the two would still be where they were a few minutes ago.

A few moments later, Tweek and Craig came into sight. They were sitting on some rocks near the entrance to the forest. They had moved, but they hadn't gone far. Stan put Kyle under his hat before walking over to them.

"Hey, guys," Stan called out.

The two boys looked at each other before doing anything.

"Hey Stan," Craig replied.

"Hi, Stan," Tweek greeted the raven-haired boy as well.

Stan walked up to the two lovebirds and sat down on a log. They all stared at each other awkwardly for a few moments before Craig finally spoke up.

"So… what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, I was feeling a little better so I decided to come outside. Then I saw you guys," Stan smiled, not knowing what to say.

Maybe this was a bad idea. He wasn't really friends with Tweek or Craig.

"So, can I join you guys?" Stan suggested.

"Well, this really isn't the best time, but sure," Tweek smiled.

Stan returned the smile but then instantly touched the top of his head as he felt Kyle move around. He must of touched Kyle because there was a loud purring noise after he did that. He stood up, not really wanting to be seen with his kitten.

"What was that?" Craig wondered, looking around.

"It sounded like a cat!" Tweek commented.

Suddenly Stan felt something touch his face. Of course, it was Kyle. Kyle knocked Stan's hat off his head and purred loudly. The kitten then proceeded to swat at Stan's eye playfully.

"Hey, it's that cat we saw yesterday morning!" Tweek exclaimed, looking at the tiny ginger kitten.

"Yeah," Craig remembered. "Then its mother came and took him away. Tweek was going to take it to his house."

Now Stan was getting a little scared that Tweek and Craig were going to start putting claims on the cat. Stan let out a sigh before lifting the cat off of his head and sitting back down. He gently put the kitten down on his lap, Kyle happily purring and rubbing against Stan. He couldn't help but let out a smile.

"Wow, it's really taken a liking to you," Tweek said. "When did you take him in?"

"I only found him yesterday after school," Stan replied, petting Kyle softly.

"Wow, and he likes you that much already? That's pretty impressive," Craig complimented.

"Would any of you guys like to hold him?" Stan asked, lifting Kyle up.

"Ooh, I'd like to hold him!" Tweek shouted, reaching out for the kitten.

Kyle mewed in curiosity as Tweek took him from his owner. Tweek hugged Stan's kitten for a moment before setting him down on his lap. He pet Kyle gently, Kyle curling up on Tweek's lap, purring quietly. Tweek let out a tiny smile.

"He's really cute," Tweek whispered. "I wish I could've taken him home."

Stan blinked, not knowing what to say. "Well, he's mine now."

"I know," Tweek sighed. "He's just so friendly and adorable."

Tweek slowly handed Kyle to Craig. Craig smiled and looked at the kitten before looking back at Tweek. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. It'd be unfair if you never got to hold it at all," Tweek replied.

Craig stroked Kyle for a few moments before picking up the kitten and cradling him in his arms. The young boy scratched the kitten's belly playfully.

"I never knew you had a soft side for animals, Craig," Stan said jokingly.

"Shut up!" Craig growled, cheeks turning red in embarrassment.

Tweek and Stan just laughed for a few moments before remaining silent. Stan picked up his hat and put it on before staring awkwardly at the two other boys. None of them knew what to say anymore.

"Hey, I have a cat at home. I can bring her over for a little bit if you want," Craig suggested, handing the kitten back to Stan.

Stan thought for a moment. "That sounds like a great idea!"

"Okay, wait right here," Craig replied, getting up.

Tweek and Stan watched Craig walk away. It wasn't long before the boy was out of sight, and Stan and Tweek were all alone. Stan looked around and whistled, not knowing what to say. Tweek stared at Stan. Tweek was all shaky like usual.

"I need coffee," the blonde-haired boy suddenly burst out.

"Well you're all out of luck, Tweek. The only way to get some coffee is to go all the way home and miss out on my cat meeting Craig's cat," Stan replied.

"I know…" Tweek muttered.

The two sat there awkwardly for a few more minutes until they saw Craig running over to them with his cat. Craig's cat was a grey-and-white tabby with bright, emerald eyes. His cat still looked like a kitten, but it was obviously several months older than Kyle.

"I'm back!" Craig grinned, sitting down on the rock he had been resting on before.

He cradled the grey tabby in his arms. The cat purred for a few moments before it noticed Kyle. It instantly jumped out of his arms and onto the log beside Stan. The grey tabby sniffed Kyle curiously, Kyle swatting at his face.

"My cat's name is Mittens. She's a pretty nice cat," Craig said, watching the two kittens stare at each other. "What's yours named?"

"Well," Stan began. "His name is Kyle."

Both boys looked up at Stan.

"Kyle?" Tweek questioned.

Stan nodded. "He really reminded me of Kyle. He has the same ginger fur, the same green eyes… heck, his fur's even a little bit curly, just like Kyle's hair was!"

Craig and Tweek studied the cat for a few moments.

"You're right. He really does look like the cat version of Kyle," Craig agreed.

Suddenly Kyle jumped off of Stan's lap and onto the grass. He ran over to Tweek and jumped up on his lap instead. Mittens meowed and followed the younger kitten and sat down in front of him and Tweek. Kyle flicked his ear. It looked like he was getting a bit annoyed. Mittens slowly walked over to Stan and sniffed his hand before curling up on his lap.

"Hey, I think Mittens likes me!" Stan smiled, petting her.

Mittens let out a loud purr and wagged her tail a little bit. Kyle then got up and walked over to the other cat and meowed loudly. Mittens meowed something back, before the two were constantly meowing at each other. Suddenly Mittens got up and sat beside Kyle. The two looked at each other awkwardly for a few moments.

A rumbling sound could suddenly be heard coming from Kyle before the ginger kitten tackled the larger grey tabby. The two began rolling around in the grass in combat, although none of them seemed to be getting hurt. Suddenly the two paused and Kyle licked Mittens' forehead for a second or two, before they both started fighting again. They then stopped again, but this time Mittens licked Kyle's forehead.

"I think they like each other," Craig commented. "That's how cats play-fight."

"Oh, really?" Stan asked. "That's pretty cool! I thought they were really fighting for a second."

Both of the cats stopped and meowed at each other for a few moments. Then they both looked at all three of the boys before running off into the forest randomly. Stan and Craig instantly jumped up, looking at the direction their cats had run off in.

"Kyle!" Stan screamed, watching his kitten disappear into bushes.

"Mittens! Come back!" Craig cried.

Craig turned to look at Stan. "We have to find them!"

Stan nodded and looked back at Tweek. "Are you coming?"

"Gah! Too much pressure!" Tweek burst out, grabbing his hair.

"Is that a yes or a no…?" Stan tilted his head.

"F-fine, I'll go. I don't want anything bad to happen to those poor kittens…" Tweek stammered.

"All right, let's go, before anything bad happens to them," Craig fretted.

The boys all nodded at each other before running off into the woods. The three split up, hoping it'd be easier to find the missing cats that way.

"Kyle! Kyle where are you?" Stan called out.

In the distance, he could hear the voices of Tweek and Craig.

"Mittens! Mittens come here!" Craig cried.

"Here, kitty kitties!" Tweek yelled.

Stan looked around desperately. He didn't want to lose his new kitten already. He had just gotten him yesterday! Stan looked through the bushes, up in the trees, and through small entrances. But none of the cats could be found.

The sun was starting to go down now. Stan looked over at Craig and Tweek.

"Find anything?" he asked.

"No," Tweek replied.

Craig was beginning to cry now. Tweek went over to his boyfriend and hugged him, hoping to cheer him up.

"Well, we can't give up!" Stan growled.

Suddenly Stan remembered the night he had ventured into the forest with his best friend, Kyle. He remembered how he couldn't get up to safety, and how the wolves murdered him and took him away from him. He still had the hat they left behind that day. The same bloodstained hat.

Stan walked over to Tweek and Craig and sat down. He didn't want his kitten to go the same way his best friend had. A tear ran down Stan's face for he couldn't hold the tears in anymore. Stan began weeping loudly, just like Craig.

"Too much pressure!" Tweek fretted, pulling at his hair again.

Craig began to hug Stan, both of the boys trying to comfort each other. Tweek was shaking violently now.

"G-guys! Stop c-crying!" he stuttered.

Suddenly Tweek began to cry as well. He joined the hug, not knowing what to do anymore.

"This day was supposed to be special!" Tweek cried.

Then suddenly loud yowls could be heard in the distance. The boys looked up to see where the sound was coming from. Then suddenly they saw the bushes rustling, and a small ginger kitten jumped out.

"Kyle!" Stan beamed, jumping up.

A second kitten jumped out from the bushes. It was a grey tabby.

"Mittens! You're okay!" Craig smiled, wiping his eyes.

But something was wrong. Both of the kittens ignored their owners and had terrified expressions on their faces. They also appeared to be panting.

"Do you think they're all right?" Tweek asked.

Stan opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the sound of barking and growling in the background. Suddenly Kyle and Mittens let out terrified screeches and ran right past the boys, heading in a random direction.

Tweek shivered and looked over to see what had scared the kittens so much and saw the large figure of a dog. The dog snarled and looked at the boys.

"Run!" Tweek screamed before running off.

Stan and Craig looked at each other before following the shaky blonde-haired boy as fast as they could. They then saw Kyle and Mittens climbing up a large tree. Kyle was amazing at climbing trees, and reached a high branch quickly.

Stan looked down.

If only the real Kyle had been good at climbing trees…

"Dude! What are you doing? Get over here!" Craig snapped.

Tweek was already in the tree, shaking wildly. He looked terrified. Craig jumped up into the tree to join his boyfriend. He wrapped his arm around him and whispered something into his ear.

Stan ran over to the tree and looked behind him, only to see that the dog was only a few metres away. Stan let out a startled scream and jumped up, grabbing a branch and pulling himself up. The dog below growled and leapt into the air, barely missing Stan.

Stan's eyes widened as he suddenly realized how Kyle must have felt. Stan looked up to see if he could make it where Tweek and Craig were, but the only way he could make it if he were to jump from branch to branch, and that was too risky.

"Help me!" Stan cried.

Suddenly he heard a snap.

The dog had broken the branch. Stan screamed as he fell to the ground, stomach-first. The young raven-haired boy's eyes began to water as the dog snarled at him and grabbed his leg and began to pull him away. Stan tried to fight it, but the dog was too strong.

It was over. It was all over.

Stan was going to die.

Stan closed his eyes as memories began to fill his brain. He remembered the first time he had met Kyle. Then the day they had become best friends. He remembered how each day their friendship grew stronger. The two would do almost everything together. They would always hang out together, and they shared so many great memories together. He had even saved his best friend's _life. _More than once, actually.

Stan looked up at the sky. It was just about night now. All of the stars were shining so brightly. His parents had told him once how each star represented a person in heaven, an angel.

_Will I be going to heaven? Will there be a star in the sky representing me tonight? _Stan began to cry. But then he thought of Kyle. He smiled and looked up into the big bright moon.

_I'll be joining you tonight. We can be together at last._

Suddenly a shriek escaped his mouth as the dog bit down into his shoulder and shook him around. Blood spilled everywhere before everything went pitch black.

* * *

**Ahh, I hope you guys liked that one! It actually took a while u v u;**

**I'll also be opening up writing commissions on my Deviantart soon so keep a look out for that here: **


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

Kyle watched Stan being viciously ripped apart by the wild dog. Blood splattered everywhere, everything it touched instantly turning into a shade of red. It was a completely terrifying situation. As he saw bits of scarlet begin to flow out of Stan's mouth, he knew he had to do something. He just couldn't sit there and watch anymore.

Kyle jumped down from branch to branch until he was finally close enough to the dog. From there, he leapt onto the dog's back and dug his claws into its pelt while biting its shoulder. The dog instantly released its grip on Stan and rolled onto its back, crushing the little ginger kitten underneath. Kyle let out a loud squeal as he desperately tried to escape; he couldn't really breathe well under there. The dog then stood up and bared its teeth at the ginger fur ball. It lunged for the kitten, but then suddenly something knocked it over at the last second.

Kyle looked up, only to see his new friend clinging onto the dog's throat. The dog shook itself around violently in attempt to get rid of Mittens.

"Mittens!" Kyle screeched, jumping forwards.

The dog knocked Mittens off, sending her crashing through the ground. Most of her pelt was all muddy now. The dog slowly approached the grey tabby kitten, growling loudly. He grabbed her back and shook her around viciously, Mittens letting out several ear-piercing shrieks. The dog then suddenly threw her up into the air, Mittens hitting the ground with a large thud. Kyle felt a growl rumble in his throat as he unsheathed his claws. He wasn't going to let this dog kill his owner _and _his new friend.

Kyle ran up to the dog and screeched, clawing it in the face. He then sprinted to the dog's side, scratching its pelt as he did so. The dog quickly turned around and snapped at Kyle, but Kyle saw it coming and jumped back immediately. He pounced on the dog and bit down into its throat, although he knew he was much too tiny to kill it.

The dog snarled and ran around, but then it suddenly stopped and looked up in annoyance. Confused about why it stopped freaking out, Kyle looked up to see what was happening. Stan's friends were throwing some pinecones and sticks from above! What were their names again? Tweek and Craig? Kyle nipped at the dog's ear before jumping down, letting Tweek and Craig do the rest. The two boys kept flinging things at the dog until it finally knew it wasn't going to win this and fled.

Right once the dog was gone, Kyle instantly ran over to Mittens.

"Mittens! Are you okay?" he asked, studying the she-cat.

Mittens coughed for a few seconds before replying.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I'm bleeding a bit, but I'll get better over time," she purred.

Kyle smiled, glad to know his friend was all right. He then looked over at Stan's limp body. He crawled over to it and sniffed it cautiously. He was about to say something, but then he noticed Craig coming down from the tree.

"He's knocked out!" Tweek shrieked, still high up in the tree.

"We have to get him home… but first, where are we?" Craig asked, looking around.

It was only then Kyle realized that they were in the middle of nowhere. They had been hiding out in the forest from before sunset, and it was pretty dark now. Most animals had gone to sleep.

"Oh, Jesus! We're lost!" Tweek stammered.

"Calm down, we'll find a way out," Craig tried to calm the blonde down. "But we're probably going to have to stay the night."

"W-well, we can't leave Stan like that if we're spending the night here! We have to find something to stop the bleeding or else he'll die from blood loss!" Tweek shivered, starting to climb down the tree.

Craig just nodded and waited for Tweek to get down before the two headed off into the woods.

Kyle and Mittens were alone now.

"I'm kind of hungry," Kyle sighed, pawing at the dirt. "But what is there out here?"

Mittens blinked. "Well, we are cats. We are supposed to hunt for things like mice and birds, right? Maybe we can go hunting."

"But it's the night. Nothing is going to be out now," Kyle replied sadly.

"We can try anyways. If we look around and find out there's nothing, then at least we looked. But if we don't do anything, then there could be a mouse or something out there that we missed," Mittens suggested.

Kyle thought for a moment. "Yeah, you're right. Let's go!"

"Wait!" Mittens hissed. "We can't leave your owner alone. What if the dog comes back? It'll totally rip him apart. Let's wait for my owner and his friend to come back."

"Oh, all right..." Kyle sighed.

Both sat there in silence for several minutes, waiting for the two boys to return. Stan still hadn't moved or made a sound, and Kyle was getting worried now. His clothes were all completely stained in blood, too. He was about to curl up beside Stan, but instead he decided to start up another conversation with Mittens.

"Don't you find it strange how us animals can understand humans, while humans don't understand what we say at all?" he asked.

Mittens seemed a little bit surprised at the new conversation topic, but tried her best not to show it. It didn't look like Mittens was going to say anything, so Kyle decided to say something else.

"Or maybe they just don't give a damn," he joked.

Mittens flicked an ear. "Actually, I can only sort of understand them. Their voices just aren't too clear to me. I mostly only understand when they're calling me, feeding me, or when something important is going on," she commented.

"Really? I can understand humans perfectly at all times," he smiled, not knowing what to say anymore. He was sure all animals could understand humans just fine.

"Well, you're lucky," Mittens meowed, flicking the tip of her tail.

Once Mittens finished saying what she had to say, the two kittens just stood there in silence until Tweek and Craig finally returned a few minutes later. The two boys had several leaves and a few cobwebs. Kyle moved out of the way as Craig bent over, sticking some of the leaves on Stan's wounds, and then wrapping them around with cobwebs.

"D-do you think he'll be okay?" Tweek fretted.

"I hope so. He's actually not that bad. If we got to know him a little better, maybe we'd actually be friends," Craig answered.

Tweek nodded and sat down by the large tree he was in not long ago. Craig walked over and sat down right beside him, putting an arm around him.

Kyle stared at the two boys cuddling. Mittens slowly crawled over to the younger ginger tabby and poked him gently with her paw. Kyle then turned to look at the pretty grey she-cat beside him.

"They're back now. Let's go," she whispered.

Kyle nodded and just followed the older kitten through the bushes. He sniffed most things as he passed by them, strong dog scent on a lot of them. He shivered and looked up at the moon. He really hoped Stan was going to be all right.

Kyle felt like he was walking for at least an hour, although the two kittens had only been on their feet for around ten minutes. Suddenly a bush shook, both cats tensing instantly.

"Get down!" Kyle hissed quietly, crouching down into the grass.

Mittens did the same, hiding in some ferns just in front of a bush. A few moments later, a squirrel popped out of the bushes. It sniffed the area curiously, probably not noticing the cats there.

"Well… what do we do know?" Mittens asked quietly.

"I thought you knew!" Kyle hissed back.

"I'm just a stupid housecat! You smell a bit like the outdoors; I thought you'd know how to catch a squirrel!" Mittens replied angrily.

"Well, you're the one who brought up the idea!" Kyle growled back. "I thought you'd know how it's done."

"I can't believe this…" Mittens muttered.

Suddenly the squirrel tensed and looked around. It then looked in the direction of the cats and began to back away slowly. It had obviously spotted them. The squirrel turned to run.

"Ugh, it doesn't matter right now! After that squirrel!" Kyle meowed, sprinting in the direction the squirrel had went in.

Mittens rolled her eyes and followed the ginger kitten. Soon, the squirrel came into sight again. Both cats sped up. Now they were only a few feet away from the squirrel. Kyle noticed Mittens unsheathe her claws and force herself to go faster. Once she believed she was close enough, she leapt into the air, barely missing the squirrel once she landed. She tripped and rolled for a few seconds. Kyle let out a surprised meow and jumped over the she-cat, barely making it. He turned his head for a second and let out an annoyed hiss, making sure she heard him.

"Sorry!" Mittens apologized.

Kyle ignored the tabby's apology, now focusing on the squirrel. The brown rodent darted for a tree and began to climb it. Kyle now knew it was now or never. The ginger kitten ran at the tree with all his speed, jumping to get a head start at the last second. The squirrel was a good climber, but Kyle was just as fast.

But the squirrel did not give up. It climbed higher and higher, until there was almost nowhere else to go. It leapt onto a branch, Kyle right behind it. Both animals stood on the branch, waiting for the other's move. Kyle let out an annoyed his and jumped at the squirrel, arms extended. But the bushy-tailed rodent was smart and jumped at the last second, just avoiding Kyle's paws.

Suddenly there was a snap, and the branch they stood on broke. Both of the animals fell, hitting and breaking several twigs on the way down. But Kyle was determined to catch the squirrel, so that's what he did. Kyle reached out for the squirrel's tail until he finally caught it in between his paws. Once he got a hold of the squirrel, he pulled it down and bit into its neck, killing it almost instantly.

Kyle smiled in pride, but that smile was wiped off his face and replaced with a painful expression as he hit the ground. He dropped the squirrel and let out a loud, ear-piercing shriek.

"Kyle!" Mittens screamed, instantly running over. "Are you okay?"

Kyle coughed for a few moments before gasping loudly. He was twitching a lot, and his lip was bleeding a little bit.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine," Kyle stuttered.

"No, you're not. Let me help you," Mittens rolled her eyes.

Kyle bristled his fur. "I'm fine!" he hissed, lashing his tail.

"Okay, okay, jeez," Mittens growled. "I was just looking out for you."

"I'm sorry," Kyle sighed, looking down at his paws. "I'm just really stressed out. I lost my mother only yesterday and I don't want to lose Stan either."

"Stan?" Mittens asked. "Is that your owner?"

Kyle nodded, looking away. He didn't really want to speak anymore.

"My owner's name is Craig," she purred.

"I know," Kyle meowed. "I overheard Stan mention his name."

"Oh," Mittens replied.

The two kittens stood there in complete silence for a few moments. Kyle really didn't want to speak anymore, and Mittens obviously didn't know what to say. Suddenly the she-cat bent down beside Kyle and licked one of his wounds from before.

"Shall we go now?" she suggested.

Kyle nodded and let out a small smile. Mittens returned the smile and purred before picking up the squirrel Kyle had killed. Kyle slowly got up, using Mittens for support. The ginger tomcat was shaky for a few seconds, but he quickly regained his balance. Once Kyle was ready to go, the two kittens walked off side by side.

Kyle sniffed the bushes, following their scent. They were back where Stan, Tweek, and Craig were in only a few minutes. Tweek and Craig's glances instantly moved from Stan's limp body over to the kittens who had just returned. Kyle took the squirrel from Mittens and immediately ran over to his owner's friends.

"Want some?" he asked, smiling.

The two boys didn't say anything, just shared the same disgusted expressions. Kyle sat there confused for a few moments until he remembered that humans didn't really understand animals. They obviously didn't want any, so Kyle walked right over to Stan. The ginger kitten pushed the limp squirrel up to Stan's face and meowed, trying to get his attention. But he was still knocked out, so he just brought it back over to Mittens.

"Guess it'll just be the two of us," Kyle mewed.

"Yeah, well, your owner probably wouldn't want any anyways," Mittens sighed. "Humans don't really the food we eat."

Kyle nodded. "Oh."

"Anyways, let's eat!" Mittens purred, wagging her tail.

Kyle smiled before taking a bite. It tasted amazing, but it wasn't as good as the food at restaurants. A second or two later, Mittens took a bite as well. Around a minute later, the squirrel was already finished. Kyle sat up and looked at Mittens. Mittens didn't look like she knew what to say, so she just walked away and sat in between Tweek and Craig. They both grinned and began to pet the tabby instantly.

"Isn't my cat adorable?" Kyle overheard Craig saying.

"Yeah!" Tweek replied. "I wish I had a cat."

"You might get one someday," Craig grinned.

Kyle felt bad for the blonde haired boy. He seemed so paranoid; he was always shaky and freaks out often. He also didn't think he had too many friends, being that way. He'd only first seen the boy yesterday, but since then he'd only seen him hang around Craig. He wished he could belong to Tweek and Stan at the same time. Maybe Tweek wouldn't be so lonely.

But Stan took him in first, and that's whom he planned to stay with. Suddenly Tweek and Craig got up. The two boys walked away, but Kyle guessed it had been because they were hungry. Mittens followed them, leaving Kyle alone with Stan.

Kyle stared at his owner, who still hadn't moved a muscle. He sighed and walked over to him and curled up beside him. He let out a small purr, but that purr instantly faded away when he got another strange thought.

He was huge again. He was in a very snowy place, with mountains everywhere. Several humans were all around him, young and old. They were all gathered near a huge mountain, looking up at the two people at the top. They had some strange gear on. There was one that looked like a young adult or teenager, and another that looked like a child. He had black hair and a brown coat. He looked familiar. He then realized he had something in his hand. He lifted it up to look at it. It was a picture of the same boy with another boy with an orange coat and green hat. Then Kyle realized who one of the boys was in the picture.

_Stan!_

Kyle shook himself to get out of his thoughts. He looked at the boy beside him. He had had two strange visions with Stan in them now. It was almost like he had something to do with the boy before, like in a past life or something.

But Kyle didn't believe in reincarnation.

He just wanted to focus on getting Stan to wake up right now. The ginger kitten licked his owner's face gently, hoping he'd feel it and open up his big blue eyes.

But he didn't.

"Hey, Stan. It's time to get up, you've been there for like, an hour now," Kyle meowed. "You're going to get all dirty, laying down there."

Since that didn't work, Kyle decided to poke Stan with his paw, then with his nose. He softly nipped at his ear, hoping that he'd at least make some sort of movement. But that didn't work either, so Kyle decided to meow loudly in his ear instead.

"Wake up!" he hissed.

But Stan still didn't respond.

Kyle let out a long sigh before closing his eyes. He'd just attempt to get Stan to wake up tomorrow instead. He just wanted this night to go by as quickly as possible.

_I hope it's not too late,_ Kyle thought before drifting into sleep.

Kyle awoke the next day to the sound of pouring rain. He looked around drowsily, not seeing Mittens or any of Stan's friends. He was starting to get a little bit worried, but then he looked up and saw all three of them sleeping in a secure spot in a tree. Tweek had his head rested on Craig's chest, while Mittens slept partially on both of them.

Kyle stretched and got up. He meowed loudly, trying to get someone's attention, but none of them woke up. Kyle let out an irritated hiss before lying back down. He looked at Stan, who still hadn't moved at all. Kyle was a little bit scared now. He couldn't handle the death of his mother _and _Stan's death at the same time. He really hoped that his new owner was all right.

Suddenly the kitten heard something moving in the treetops. He looked up to see that Craig had his eyes open now. He moaned quietly, causing Tweek to wake up as well. Craig casually pushed Mittens onto Tweek and sat up, looking down at Stan and Kyle. Once he saw Stan, his eyes immediately flung open. The dark-haired boy slowly began to make his way down the tree and over to Stan.

Tweek seemed a little bit surprised about how Craig left so suddenly, but then once he saw Stan he understood why. Tweek stretched and sat up as he watched Craig bend over beside Stan.

"Is he all right?" Tweek asked.

"I don't know," Craig got a closer look at Stan. "Hey, can you here me?"

Once Craig didn't get a response, he grabbed a stick a few feet away and proceeded to poke Stan with it.

"Well?" Tweek asked again.

Craig looked like he was getting a little frustrated now. He poked Stan with the stick continuously, his pokes getting harder and harder each time. But Stan didn't respond at all. Craig backed up a little bit, eyes widening.

"I…" Craig shook. "I think he's… dead."

"Jesus Christ!" Tweek screamed. "What do we do? What do we do?"

Craig looked down. "What can we do?"

Kyle looked up at Craig, eyes full with shock. He then looked over at Stan's limp body. He poked him gently with his paw.

"Stan, wake up. So we don't have to worry anymore," Kyle meowed, trying to stay calm. "Wake up and everything will be all right."

But the raven-haired boy remained unresponsive. He bit down into his ear and pulled, hoping that the boy would at least feel some pain and wake up because of that. He was about to do something else, but he was interrupted by the sound of paw steps behind him.

"I'm sorry," Mittens sighed, sitting down beside Kyle.

"He's not dead," Kyle growled. "He's just resting."

Mittens looked down at her paws as the ginger kitten continued with his speech.

"Stan isn't that weak. He wouldn't have died from a few scratches, would he? I mean; he has to live. I _need _him to live. Without him, I'll really have no one."

"Well, you have me, right? And your owner's dog you were talking about when we first met. Your friends with him, right?" Mittens asked.

"Well yeah, I'm friends with both you guys, but I just met Stan first. He's the one who took me in when I was all alone. I guess we're not really _that _close, but he takes care of me and stuff. And one day, I know we can be the best of friends."

"You're not his friend. You're his pet," Mittens argued.

"No," Kyle hissed. "I'm _not _his pet. I'm more than that. I can tell he's been feeling down, and whenever I'm around him he's always happy. And in my opinion, that's what friends do. They make each other happy."

"Whatever," Mittens rolled her eyes. "He'll always look to you as a pet, and nothing more… if he survives."

"No!" Kyle screamed. "That's not true! Stan is going to live, and we're going to become best friends one day!"

"You're too young to understand," Mittens sighed. "Your owner may really like you and treat you with lots of love, but you'll never be as important as his human friends."

"Be quiet!" Kyle screeched, unsheathing his claws.

Mittens backed up, startled. Her fur bristled for a second, but she calmed herself down in a moment.

"Fine. Whatever floats your boat," Mittens meowed. "But when the truth comes out, just make sure you're ready to handle it."

Kyle rolled his eyes and sat back down. He looked down and pawed at the dirt. Mittens was about to say something, but then she noticed a tear forming in his eye. Kyle sniffled and looked away, not wanting to be seen.

"Uh… I'll leave you alone with Stan for a few moments," Mittens mewed, walking away.

Kyle watched the tabby she-cat as she approached Tweek and Craig and meowed something to them. Mittens then ran off through the bushes, Tweek and Craig following, both having confused looks on their faces.

Once they were gone, Kyle let the tears come out. He curled up beside Stan and wept loudly. He just couldn't take it anymore; he couldn't lose his mother and Stan in only two days. He looked at the motionless body beside him.

"Wake up, please," Kyle pleaded. "I'm begging you."

Kyle leaned in to lick Stan's cheek. He moved closer to the dark-haired boy and snuggled against his face affectionately.

"Don't worry. We'll all be waiting for you here," Kyle purred. "Just open up your eyes and we can all go home."

But the kitten still got no response. He sobbed loudly against the boy, not knowing what to do anymore.

"P-please! You just have to wake up!" he stammered.

But Stan still didn't move a muscle. The kitten stood up. He was a bit shaky on his legs, but he didn't care. Suddenly he unsheathed his claws and dug them into the earth.

"Wake up!" he hissed, scratching Stan's face.

When Stan didn't do anything, Kyle continued to scratch his face repeatedly. The kitten was panting now, but he did not give up. He kept on clawing at his face until scarlet dripped down his cheek and onto his shoulder.

"Wake up!" he screamed once more, delivering one last intense blow to his face.

Kyle fell over and began crying even more. He put an arm over his face, trying to hold back the tears, although it was an impossible task. He sniffled and looked at Stan once more.

"Wake up," Kyle sniffed. "I need you."

Kyle let a tear drop down onto Stan's face. Knowing there was no hope, the ginger kitten turned to walk away. He looked down sadly, not wanting to do anything anymore. He had lost his best friend.

Kyle was about to walk out of the clearing, but stopped dead as he heard something moving behind him. His fur bristled as thoughts of the angry dog came into his mind. The kitten turned to look at what had moved behind him, not knowing what to think when he saw what it was.

_It was Stan!_

"You're alive!" Kyle cried, running up to Stan.

Kyle knew that humans couldn't understand a word he said, but he still liked to talk to them anyways. It was just fun.

Stan slowly sat up, biting his lip in pain. Without hesitation, Kyle jumped into Stan's arms. He then climbed up onto his shoulder until he was close enough to lick his cheek.

Stan looked a bit confused as he noticed all of the leaves and cobwebs on his wounds. He then felt his opposite cheek and froze when he saw the fresh blood on his fingers.

"Ha, sorry, that was me. I was trying to get you to wake up," the kitten apologized.

Stan looked like he understood the cat's apology and hugged him tightly. The two embraced each other for a few seconds more before Stan finally spoke up.

"Thanks for staying by my side all this time, cat," Stan smiled.

Kyle just mewed happily and wagged his little tail, happy to have his friend alive. He sat down in his lap and purred loudly, not knowing how to express his happiness.

"Oh, and, where are Tweek and Craig?" Stan asked. "I need to thank them for bandaging up my wounds. If it weren't for them, I might have died."

Kyle jumped out of Stan's lap and headed for some bushes.

"Follow me!" he meowed before running through them.

Kyle watched Stan slowly get up and follow the cat. He looked like he was a little shaky, but Stan regained his balance quite easily. Once Kyle was sure Stan could follow well enough, he trotted through the forest, following the scent of Mittens, Tweek, and Craig. They found the three momentarily.

Kyle instantly ran up to Mittens, joy in his eyes. "Stan's alive!"

Mittens' ears flicked up as she turned around. "That's great!" she grinned.

"I'm just so glad he's not dead," he purred. "I don't know what I'd do without him."

Mitten's nodded before turning to look at Stan reuniting with Tweek and Craig. Kyle sat beside the grey tabby and watched them, observing their conversation.

"Dude! You're alive!" Tweek beamed.

"I thought you were dead, and for a second I was so sad. But now that I know you're alive, I'm so happy!" Craig rejoiced.

Kyle watched the three boys hug. Kyle never knew Stan had such nice friends. He didn't even know if Stan really had any friends; he always seemed so depressed. But instead of getting lost in his thoughts, Kyle continued to listen to the conversation.

"Thank you guys so much for stopping my bleeding," Stan thanked the two boys. "I really thought I was going to die once everything went dark for me."

"Well, you're here with us now," Tweek smiled. "Just don't die on us. Then we'd be all excited and happy right now for nothing."

The three boys laughed for a second before continuing their conversation.

"I wonder what they're saying," Mittens meowed quietly to herself.

Kyle flicked the tip of his tail as he looked over at Mittens, Mittens looking right back at him. He waited to see if she was going to say or do something.

"What are they saying?" she asked shyly.

Kyle looked back at the boys, listening to their conversation once again. He wondered if he was really the only animal that could understand humans.

"Anyways, let's try to find our way home now," Tweek said before looking over at Kyle and Mittens. "Maybe they can help us out. They can use their sense of smell."

"Are you sure that would work?" Craig wondered. "I mean, they're cats. It's not like they can understand us."

Kyle instantly jumped up, wanting to prove them wrong. He walked up to them and let out a loud meow, wagging his tail. He then made it look like he was sniffing something, hoping that the boys would receive the message.

"I'm not too sure about that," Stan argued. "Kyle's pretty smart."

"Well, let's at least try," Tweek suggested. "Maybe they can help us."

"What are they saying?" Mittens questioned the ginger kitten.

Kyle looked back at Mittens. "They're trying to find their way back home. They're going to try to get us to smell our way back to the town."

Mittens nodded. "I can do that!" she exclaimed.

"Well, come on! We've got some work to do," Kyle purred.

Kyle started towards the bushes, Mittens following. Before they walked out, Kyle turned and meowed at the boys, getting their attention. He then signalled with his tail to follow, all three of them looking like they understood.

"See, I told you Kyle was smart," Kyle overheard Stan gloating.

"Yeah, whatever," Craig rolled his eyes. "Let's just get out of here."

Once they stopped talking, Kyle ran through the bushes, being closely followed by Mittens and the three human boys. He ran across the wet forest floor, following their scent as best as he could. It felt like they were running in circles, but he soon came across the clearing they were in not too long ago. Their scent was still fresh, but the scent of the blood was interfering with it, for it was very strong.

Kyle walked up to the large tree in the clearing and sniffed it, picking up the scent of the group once again. The ginger kitten started off again but stopped as he heard Craig speak up.

"This is hopeless. We're lost," Craig sighed.

"Don't say that!" Tweek growled. "We're going to get out soon."

"No, we're not," Craig mumbled.

"Yes, we are!" Tweek argued.

"Nope," Craig muttered.

"Yes, we are going to get out soon!" Tweek suddenly snapped. "Don't be a negative Nancy."

Craig backed up, slightly offended. Kyle could tell the dark-haired boy didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it.

"I'm sorry!" Tweek instantly apologized. "I'm just really stressed out, okay?"

Craig nodded, staying silent. Tweek looked upset now. Kyle slowly began to walk off, seeing if the others would follow. Luckily, they noticed the ginger kitten leaving and started after him.

Kyle followed the faint scent of the group for hours until they found some sort of path. It looked like several people had walked on it before, for it was soft and had many footprints. Kyle jumped up in excitement as he realized that this must be the entrance to the forest. After all the hours of searching, they had finally found it.

Kyle sprinted down the path until the amount of trees slowly started to decrease, revealing the town of South Park. Once he was out, he jumped into the air and mewed happily. He landed right in front of the log he had been on just the day before.

"We're here!" Kyle purred.

"Oh, thank god!" Mittens meowed, walking up to Kyle. "Thanks for getting us out of there."

"Heh, no problem. It was easy, really," Kyle blushed.

"Well anyways, thanks again," Mittens purred, cuffing at Kyle's air affectionately.

"Wow! I never thought we'd get out of those woods anytime soon," Tweek beamed, looking around at the quiet mountain town he lived in.

"Well, we can all thank Kyle for getting us out of there safely," Stan smiled, looking at his cat.

"Wow, I guess your cat really is smart," Craig complimented. "I should have never doubted him."

"I told you so!" Stan teased.

Suddenly they all went silent as the group stared into the setting sun. It was truly beautiful, and all were amazed by it. Kyle jumped up onto a rock and stood there. He wished he could stay there forever.

"Well, we should be getting back before our parents start to worry," Stan sighed. "It was actually kind of fun hanging out with you guys while it lasted."

"Who said we won't hang out with you again?" Craig asked, smiling.

Stan looked at Tweek and Craig with confused glances before hugging both of them.

"You mean it?" Stan beamed. "Like, you really mean it?"

"Yep," Tweek replied, nodding. "It was fun talking to you and we'd like to do it again. Except for the part where we thought you died; that wasn't too fun."

Stan smiled and hugged both of the boys again before they started to walk off. Kyle looked at Stan, who looked like he wasn't finished talking.

"Hey, wait, you guys!" Stan called out, both of the boys ahead of him turning around.

"What is it?" Craig asked, a little confused.

"You know, if you really want, maybe we can all share Kyle?" Stan suggested. "I mean, I'd keep him most of the time but maybe one of you can have him for one weekend, and one of you have him the other weekend? I'm not sure if I'm really making any sense to you guys but…"

"That makes perfect sense!" Tweek interrupted. "I'd love to spend some time with Kyle, I've always wanted a cat!"

Stan nodded before looking over at Craig. "And you?"

"It sounds like a good idea," Craig acknowledged. "I think Mittens and Kyle like each other."

Kyle looked at his paws and thought for a moment. He wasn't too sure if he wanted to be owned by three people. He really liked Stan, and he was honestly all he needed to be happy. But three owners? He wasn't sure if he could handle it. Kyle continued to think for a moment before he finally made up his mind.

"Did you hear that?" Kyle beamed, turning to face Mittens. "I'm going to be owned by three people now! And that means I'll get to spend an entire weekend with you sometime!"

"That's great!" Mittens purred. "I can't wait!"

The two smiled at each other for a moment until Kyle began to listen to what the three boys had to say again.

"Then it's decided," Stan spoke up. "Kyle will spend the first weekend at Tweek's house, then at Craig's. I'll bring Kyle over tomorrow, Tweek."

"All right!" Tweek burst out. "I'll get to have a cat!"

Tweek ran up and hugged Stan tightly before backing away. He walked over to Craig and grabbed his hand.

"Oh and, before we go, I think there's something you should know," Tweek announced. "Craig and I are officially a couple. We've been dating since yesterday."

The two boys then embraced each other for a few moments before breaking apart. They really seemed like they were in love.

"That's great!" Stan smiled, acting as if he didn't know, but Kyle knew he was faking it.

"Let's go now," Craig insisted. "Before it gets too dark."

"Oh, you're right!" Tweek agreed, starting to walk away with Craig. "Bye Stan!"

"Bye, Stan!" Craig waved.

"Bye, you guys!" Stan said his farewells. "See you sometime soon!"

Mittens turned to look at Kyle.

"Well, I better get going," she meowed. "See ya!"

Kyle watched the pretty grey she-cat as she ran after Tweek and Craig. A few seconds later, they were all out of sight. Not knowing what to do anymore, the ginger kitten decided to groom his fur. He had bits of mud and blood on him from earlier.

"Come on, Kyle," Stan began. "We'd better go, too. I wonder what my parents will think when they see us."

Kyle giggled a little bit before he let himself be picked up by Stan. Stan placed him on his head, where he had a great view. Kyle got comfortable as Stan began to walk off in the direction of his house. No, _their _house. He lived with Stan now, and he planned on living there until he died.

Kyle looked at all of the things around him as the two passed by. People were walking up and down the streets, cars zoomed by, and many animals were just hanging out in alleys and other hidden places. He remembered when he still lived with his family. In fact, he'd still be with his family now if it weren't for his mother's death.

Kyle let out a sigh and just looked down at the boy below him, then back at what was ahead of him. The house was not far away now.

Once they arrived, Kyle stretched as Stan opened the door and headed to his parents room. The door was open, and it normally never was. Stan peeked inside, only to see that his mother was sobbing into her hands, while his father did his best to try and comfort him.

"Don't worry, we'll find him," his father reassured her.

Kyle looked down at Stan as he spoke up.

"Hey, mom and dad," he mumbled. "I'm back."

His mother and father instantly looked up.

"Stanley?" his mother gasped. "Stanley, what happened to you?"

"Well," Stan began. "I saw Tweek and Craig. We talked for a little bit, and then Craig decided to go get his cat. But then…"

Kyle tuned out from the conversation as he jumped down from Stan's head. Once he was on the ground, he walked down the stairs and over to where Sparky's food bowls were. He sniffed it before chomping on the leftovers. He was absolutely starving. He was about to continue eating, but then he heard something walking towards him. He was guessing it was Sparky.

Kyle turned his head to look at the big brown dog that had just approached him. He looked a little bit shocked to see how dirty the kitten was.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Sparky asked, tilting his head.

"Well, I decided to run into a forest with my new friend, Mittens. We were just joking around at first, but then we got lost and Stan and his friends came looking for us," Kyle began. "We then ran into a dog and it chased us for a long time. Luckily, we ran into Stan and his friends and we all headed for a tree. We climbed it, but Stan didn't make it up in time. The dog got to him and really hurt him. I did my best to fight the dog off, with the help of Mittens, Tweek and Craig. Once the dog was gone, Stan was on the floor, passed out. He was knocked out for nearly a day! But he was all right, thankfully. We then found a way out and here we are now."

Sparky nodded, as if he hadn't caught all of that. But Kyle really didn't care, he was just glad to be home.

"Oh!" Kyle continued. "And I'm going to be going away each weekend from now on."

Sparky's eyes instantly widened. "What!?"

"Yep! Tomorrow I'm going to Tweek's house, and the next weekend I'm going to Craig's house," Kyle meowed.

"I'm guessing those are Stan's friends?" Sparky growled.

Kyle nodded. "Why are you so upset?"

"Well," Sparky sighed. "I just really like having you around. Sometimes it gets a little lonely around here…"

Kyle walked up to his friend and rubbed against him affectionately. He let out a loud purr and stood on his hind legs for a second to lick his cheek.

"Don't worry! I won't be gone for long," Kyle did his best to comfort the dog. "I'll be out there making other people smile; think of it that way!"

"Oh, all right…" Sparky sighed, looking down at his paws.

Kyle was about to say something, but then he heard Stan calling him.

"Kyle? Kyle where are you?" Stan called out, looking around.

"Coming!" Kyle replied, jumping up. "Oh, and talk to you later, Sparky."

Sparky just nodded in acknowledgement before Kyle headed up the stairs. Stan waited for the ginger kitten before walking into his room and shutting the door. Kyle watched his owner as he sighed and threw himself onto the bed. Kyle jumped on top of Stan, letting out a loud purr. Stan smiled and held him up, staring right into his eyes.

"Tomorrow, you'll be going to Tweek's house," Stan whispered. "I wonder if it's a good idea for you to constantly visit other people's houses. I mean; you're just a kitten after all."

Stan lowered Kyle down onto the bed. The young kitten tilted his head in confusion, not really sure what Stan meant. He honestly thought everything would be fine. Kyle watched Stan as he pulled the covers over himself.

Once Stan had fallen asleep, Kyle was starting to have doubts now himself. It didn't really seem like Stan had been friends with Tweek and Craig for a long time. They had only just become friends today!

Kyle curled up beside Stan, trying to fall asleep. He really hoped everything would turn out all right when he went over to Tweek's tomorrow.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that chapter! I worked really hard on it ^^;**

**Also I've decided I will be opening up writing commissions in a few days so yeh. **


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX:**

Kyle rested in Stan's arms as he took him over to Tweek's house the next day. He was really nervous, yet also really excited at the same time. Besides, he knew everything would probably turn out all right. Tweek seemed really nice, and he knew the boy had always wanted a cat. He wondered what he would do with Tweek for two days. He didn't think he had any other pets, so maybe the two would just go outside for a little bit and cuddle or something.

Kyle looked up as Stan rang the doorbell. A few moments later, the door opened, revealing the shaky blonde named Tweek. He looked very excited.

"H-hey!" he beamed.

"Hey, Tweek!" Stan replied. "I've brought Kyle."

"Oh, thank you!" Tweek smiled, reaching out to grab the ginger kitten. "I'm so happy!"

"You're welcome," Stan nodded. "And remember, if anything goes wrong, call me!"

"All right!" Tweek answered, cradling Kyle in his arms.

Kyle watched Stan walk off until Tweek finally closed the door. Tweek jumped up and down excitedly for a second or two before running up to his room, shutting the door behind him. He threw himself onto the bed while holding Kyle in his arms. He beamed at the ginger kitten before opening his mouth to speak.

"Yes!" he burst out. "I finally have my own cat!"

Kyle let out a purr as Tweek began to pet him gently. He curled up in between the blonde's arms and closed his eyes. He relaxed as he continued to be pet. He thought of the things they'd do later on; maybe they'd go take a walk, or go to one of those restaurant places or something.

Kyle slowly crawled up to Tweek's face, sniffing him. Tweek just smiled and began to pet the kitten more. A few moments later, the ginger kitten leaned in closer to Tweek. He wagged his tail playfully before licking his nose continuously for a few seconds affectionately. Tweek grinned before opening his mouth to speak.

"Aw! You're so adorable!" he stroked the kitten once more before lifting himself off the bed.

Kyle tilted his head as he watched the shaky boy get up. He had no idea why he had randomly left him; it had only been a few minutes since he had been dropped off. The ginger kitten jumped down from the bed and looked up at the blonde with big, round eyes.

"I'm just going to go get some coffee real quick," Tweek bent down to face the cat.

But Kyle wasn't going to let go of Tweek that easily. He didn't want to lay there alone as he waited for the boy to return. He was only a kitten; he needed attention.

"But I want to come with you!" Kyle meowed, jumping up.

Tweek stared at Kyle for a few seconds. "I guess you want to come, so I guess you can come with me, Kyle. Just don't try to make any noise."

Kyle sprang up in excitement. He had no idea what this coffee thing was, but he really wanted to try it. If his part-time owner liked it, then he'd probably like it too. He just hoped Tweek would let him have some.

Kyle followed Tweek out of the room and down the stairs. The tiny kitten chased after the boy until they soon reached what the humans called a kitchen. He observed Tweek as he grabbed a cup and put it under some sort of machine. He then grabbed something else and put it inside the strange object, causing it to function. A few moments later, some brown stuff came out, much to the kitten's surprise. Tweek then got something that looked like milk and poured it into the cup with the brown stuff. The shaky blond then put some white powdery stuff into the drink and mixed it around.

Kyle continued to watch the boy prepare his coffee, memorizing all of the steps. Maybe some time in the future, if he liked this new drink, he'd try to make some himself! He was ready to try the coffee, but then his excitement suddenly died down as the boy began to walk off, holding the cup in his hands. Kyle let out an annoyed meow as he pawed at Tweek's leg.

"What's wrong?" Tweek asked, looking down in confusion.

"I want some!" Kyle whined, staring at the boy in front of him.

Tweek looked like he was trying to understand what the small kitten could be trying to tell him and what was making him upset. Kyle, realizing he probably wasn't going to get his way, let out an annoyed hiss. He then charged at Tweek's leg and nibbled on it, shocking him. Tweek jumped back and let out a sudden scream, raising his cup into the air. Kyle was about to walk upstairs angrily, but then he noticed something fly out of the cup.

"Coffee!" he meowed excitedly, jumping up.

He ran over to where the brown liquid fell on the ground. He sniffed it before licking it up quickly. Once it was finished, he sat there for a moment, thinking about the taste. He decided that he liked it after a few seconds.

"More!" Kyle purred, looking up at Tweek.

"Huh?" Tweek murmured. "Y-you like it?"

The ginger kitten nodded, wagging his tail. Tweek obviously understood, and went over to where he had just made his cup of coffee. Kyle watched excitedly as he watched the blonde boy make more. In a few minutes, he was done.

Kyle stared as Tweek got a bowl from out of a cupboard. He set it down on the ground and grabbed the new cup of coffee. Without hesitation, he poured all of the dark liquid into the bowl, filling it to the top. Kyle meowed happily and ran over, lapping at the coffee.

"W-wow," Tweek whispered under his breath. "I never thought cats would ever like coffee."

Kyle stopped for a moment and looked over at Tweek. He let out a loud purr and smiled before continuing to drink his coffee. The ginger kitten finished it in only a few minutes. He was a little bit shaky now, and wanted to jump all over the place. But before he did that, he wanted more coffee. He _needed _more coffee.

Kyle watched Tweek finish his cup of coffee before running up to him and pawing at his leg.

"More!" he demanded. "More!"

"A-all right, all right!" Tweek stuttered, assuming what the kitten was saying.

Kyle jumped up and down as he waited for his part-time owner to finish making yet another batch of coffee. It took another two minutes, and by then Kyle was laying down on his back, wagging his tail.

"Come and get it," Tweek called out, putting the bowl of coffee down on the ground.

"Coffee!" Kyle screeched, leaping right in front of the bowl.

The ginger kitten sniffed the brown liquid before shoving his face in it, licking it up quickly. As he continued to drink the coffee, he noticed Tweek making some more, although that was probably for himself. Kyle continued to lap at the warm liquid until it was all finished. The tiny ginger kitten leapt over to Tweek, meowing loudly.

"N-no!" Tweek suddenly snapped. "No more coffee!"

Kyle ignored him and began pawing at his leg, meowing continuously.

"I said no!" Tweek growled.

Kyle let out an extremely loud meow, now jumping up and down.

"Oh, goddammit, fine!" Tweek sighed.

Tweek bent over the bowl, pouring a little bit of his coffee in it. Once he was finished, he instantly got back up and narrowed his eyes angrily.

"Are you happy now?" Tweek asked.

Kyle nodded and meowed happily, pushing his face into the coffee. Since it wasn't too much, he finished it quickly. Once he was done, he tried to sit still as he waited for Tweek to finish his coffee. Luckily, it was all finished in only a few moments.

"Let's go and play!" Kyle meowed, jumping up.

Kyle headed for the door, pawing at it. Tweek sighed and followed him.

"So, what do you want to do, Kyle?" he asked.

"I want to play outside!" Kyle replied, attempting to push the door open. "Let's go!"

Tweek stared at the kitten for a moment with a confused look, like he was trying to understand what he was saying. Kyle growled and poked his foot with his paw repeatedly. Once the shaky blonde-haired boy moved away, Kyle sighed and continued to poke the door.

"Y-you want to go outside?" Tweek asked.

Kyle looked at Tweek excitedly. His eyes instantly widened up.

"Yeah!" Kyle replied. "Let's go! C'mon!"

The ginger kitten purred and rubbed against the door. He smiled and looked up at Tweek, eyes full of wonder.

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea," Tweek admitted.

"Oh, come on!" Kyle hissed.

Tweek jumped back at the sudden hiss. He shook for a moment or two before opening his mouth to say something.

"All right," Tweek gave in. "But only for a little bit."

Kyle jumped up and down happily. He watched as Tweek slowly opened the door, revealing the outside world. Once the door was fully open, Kyle sprinted past him and over to the streets. He looked around, wondering where he should go.

"Hey, wait up!" Tweek called out.

Kyle was about to run off, but he stopped and waited until Tweek was beside him. Kyle smiled at his part-time owner before trotting off towards the lake, Tweek following close behind. He looked around at everything around him. The chirping birds, the humble townsfolk, and so much more. Towns were the best. Maybe be was brought here for a reason.

"Hurry up!" Kyle meowed.

Kyle had started jogging now, so Tweek was starting to fall a little behind. Kyle meowed out to him, but since he probably wasn't going to start going any faster, he decided to let it go. The small ginger kitten's jog quickly turned into a run. He arrived at the pond within moments.

He looked around as he waited for Tweek. He sighed and sat down, realizing how boring it was without anybody around, even if it was just for a little bit. Tweek arrived in a few minutes.

"Tweek!" Kyle grinned, running over to him.

Tweek smiled and bent down, Kyle jumping right into his arms. The ginger kitten snuggled up against Tweek and began purring loudly. Tweek giggled and held Kyle closer to him.

After a few seconds, Kyle finally wiggled his way out of Tweek's grip, landing on all fours perfectly. He looked over at Tweek.

"Come on, let's go do something!" he meowed.

Tweek sat there shaking for a few seconds more before getting up. Kyle flicked his ear, confused. But then he remembered that humans couldn't understand cats. Tweek just always seemed like he knew exactly what Kyle was saying in a way.

Kyle was about to say something else to the boy, but then he spotted a butterfly nearby. He smiled and crouched down into the grass, crawling towards the white butterfly. Once he was close enough to where the butterfly was fluttering around, he pounced. He pushed his paws down to where the butterfly was, hoping he got it. He slowly lifted his paws, but nothing was there. He growled and watched the butterfly as it flew away into the distance.

Kyle ran over to the winged creature. The butterfly noticed him coming its way and began to fly away once more. Kyle growled and ran faster, jumping at the butterfly whenever he had the chance, always missing. Kyle noticed the butterfly now heading for the lake. But he wasn't going to let the butterfly escape that easily.

The ginger kitten sprinted at the butterfly, claws unsheathed. The winged creature was only about a metre away from the lake now; if he was going to do anything, he had to do it now.

Without second thought, Kyle leapt at the butterfly, arms extended. It looked like he was just about to catch it, but then it quickly flew out of reach. Kyle meowed loudly as he looked at it flutter away.

"Watch out!" Tweek screamed, running over.

Kyle looked over at the shaky blonde-haired boy with a confused look, until he realized that he was about to fall into the water. The ginger kitten let out a tiny meow of fright just before he crashed into the water's surface.

Bubble's escaped Kyle's mouth as he sank lower and lower. He bit down on his lip and attempted to swim up desperately. He put one paw in front of the other repeatedly, as if he were walking in air. But the ginger kitten was starting to run out of breath now, so he didn't know how long he was going to last under the water. All he knew was that he had to swim harder, or else he surely wouldn't make it out alive.

Kyle finally reached the surface, gasping for air. He tried to swim back to the shore, but the current pushed him down again. The ginger kitten yowled and began to swim back up, doing his best to stay up. He fought back as hard as he could against the strong current.

"Grab on!" Tweek yelled, holding out a branch.

Kyle pushed his way over to where the blonde-haired boy was holding out the branch. The only problem was that it was a bit shaky, so it would be a little difficult to grab on. The ginger kitten put his paws down onto the branch, digging his nail into it. Once he had steady grasp on it, he bit down into it, making sure absolutely nothing could separate him from the branch.

Tweek slowly began to pull the kitten to the shore, making sure he didn't drop him. Once Kyle was safely on the grass, he ran away from the water and leapt onto a nearby bench. He shivered as he began to shake himself dry. He looked at the pond and let out an annoyed hiss.

Kyle looked up as he noticed Tweek begin to walk over to him.  
"Come on," Tweek sighed. "Let's go home."

Kyle instantly nodded and leapt into the boy's arms, climbing up to his shoulder. He then snuggled against his hair, trying to keep warm. Tweek began to smile as he slowly brought his fingers through the ginger kitten's fur, Kyle instantly letting out a loud, yet gentle purr.

Kyle made his way up to the top of Tweek's head as the shaky boy began to exit Stark's Pond. He curled up in a comfortable position and looked around at his surroundings to pass the time. They arrived at Tweek's house in only a few minutes.

Once Tweek opened the door, Kyle immediately leapt down onto the floor, landing flawlessly. He then sprinted over to the kitchen, looking up to where the shaky blonde boy had made the coffee not long ago. He stretched before pouncing onto the counter, sniffing the coffee-making machine.

"I want coffee!" he demanded as Tweek walked in.

"Kyle!" Tweek snapped. "Get down from there! You're not getting anymore coffee!"

"Aw…" Kyle sighed, following his orders.

Kyle sat down, curling his tail neatly around his paws. He then looked down, flattening his ears. He let out a disappointed mewl, hoping that he could guilt trip the human boy. The ginger kitten slightly shivered as he felt Tweek's burning gaze upon his pelt.

"No," Tweek growled.

Kyle sighed and gazed at the shaky blonde boy, eyes widened and full of sadness. He looked directly into Tweek's eyes. The two stared at each other until the shaky young boy finally gave in.

"Fine!" he mumbled. "You can have some more. But this is your last bowl."

Kyle jumped up in excitement. "All right!"

The young kitten leapt onto a nearby chair, using that to make his way up onto the counter. He purred as he watched the shaky fourth-grade boy make yet another cup of coffee. Kyle rolled onto his back as he stared at the dark brown liquid fill the cup below it. Tweek then mixed some other things into it, and it was done. He then poured it into the bowl and set it down on the floor.

"Here you go," he sighed.

Kyle let out a happy mewl as he jumped down. He landed perfectly on all fours, instantly heading over to the warm liquid that lay in front of him. He smiled as he shoved his face into the coffee, lapping at it with his tongue desperately. He didn't stop until it was all finished, which only took about a minute or two.

"More!" he shrieked, only then realizing that he wasn't going to get anymore. He crouched down in embarrassment. "S-sorry…"

"No, you're definitely not getting anymore," Tweek snapped. "Not until sometime tomorrow."

The tiny ginger kitten nodded, looking down at his paws. He then gazed up at Tweek, barely able to sit still. He really wanted to go outside again, but he knew that probably wasn't an option, since they were just out. He stared at the jittery boy in front of him, until he finally couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Let's go play!" he suddenly burst out, leaping onto a nearby table. He then ran and jumped all over it, knocking several things over during the process.

"Hey, stop it!" Tweek cried, reaching out for Kyle. But the kitten was too quick, and leapt over Tweek's arms easily.

"Aw man," Kyle heard Tweek whisper to himself. "I knew I should have never given him all this coffee…"

Kyle clumsily walked towards the boys face, nearly falling over. He stared him in the eyes before licking his nose affectionately, trying to cheer him up.

"Aw, don't feel bad!" he meowed. "I won't cause too much trouble."

Tweek cooed at the tiny kitten before picking him up and holding him in his arms. Kyle closed his eyes and let out a tiny purr, enjoying himself. But that calmness soon faded away as he suddenly tried to escape Tweek's grasp. He let several loud mewls of discomfort until the jumpy boy finally let go, causing Kyle to fall onto the floor.

"I feel so weird," Kyle whispered, although that really wasn't a bad feeling to him.

The young kitten looked around until he saw a flicker of orange move behind him.

"Hey, what was that?" he questioned himself, pawing at where the strange figure had just been.

He turned around to see a long, red, furry stick behind him. He meowed in confusion and attempted to catch it, but it just simply ran away at the last moment. As if it were taunting him.

"Hey, come back here!" he hissed, sprinting after the fluffy stick.

Kyle continued to chase after it, going as fast as he can. He wasn't going to stop until he caught it. Eventually starting to get tired of this, he reached out and pawed the furry object, quickly forcing it down to the ground with his paw. He grinned before sinking powerful teeth into it, attempting to rip it up. That was when he felt a sharp pain in his tail.

"Ouch!" he screeched at the top of his lungs, almost instantly easing his grip on the soft stick. He then noticed that he had full control of it, realizing it was his tail. The tiny kitten looked up angrily as he heard Tweek laughing.

"What's so funny?" he snapped, his cheeks red.

Kyle noticed him sniffing and wiping his eyes. He growled to himself before looking down at his paws in embarrassment. He surely wasn't going to fall for _that _again.

"S-sorry, Kyle," Tweek sniffled. "That was just pretty funny."

Kyle lashed his tail, turning himself around. He didn't feel like playing with the paranoid boy anymore. He just wanted to curl up and go to sleep.

"Aw, come on Kyle, I really am sorry," Tweek continued to apologize. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Kyle stared down at the carpet beneath him as he thought about whether he should accept Tweek's apology or not. He knew that it would probably be best if he forgave him since he was probably going to be here for at least another day or two, but Tweek could have at least prevented him from hurting himself. He looked down at his tail, which was now twitching continuously and bleeding a little bit.

"Please don't be mad at me…" Tweek sighed.

That's when Kyle made up his mind. Without a second thought, he turned around and leapt into the boy's hair, who was now sitting on the floor with his face buried into his knees. He let out a loud purr as he rubbed himself against it, his long hair feeling smooth against his paws. He closed his eyes as he felt Tweek slowly stand up and bring his fingers through his fur, causing Kyle to purr even louder. He let out a long yawn before curling up.

"Aw…" he heard Tweek whisper. "Maybe it's time for you to get some sleep. You've already been through a lot."

Kyle let out a tiny mewl in acknowledgement, relaxing as he sensed the boy heading up the stairs. He then heard a door open just before Tweek picked him up and cradled him in his arms. He then gently placed him down on his bed, slightly covering him with a blanket. Kyle opened up his eyes halfway to look at Tweek as he approached the door.

"Good night, Kyle," he whispered, turning of the light.

"Night," Kyle yawned, closing his eyes once more.

The ginger kitten buried his muzzle into his pelt as he curled up into a tiny ball of fluff. He then let out a tiny purr as he felt sleep slowly overcome him.

* * *

Kyle soon opened up his eyes once more in a strange place. It was some sort of meadow, with lots of butterflies. But after what happened last time, he knew not to chase them anymore.

The tiny kitten looked around curiously before heading off in some random direction. It was so peaceful out here. He wished he could come here all the time, but he knew that couldn't be. As he continued to walk around, he detected a familiar scent.

"M-Mom?" he wondered aloud, trying to find out where the scent was coming from.

The tiny kitten's walk quickly turned into a jog, which almost instantly turned into a run. He looked around desperately to find out where the scent was. He really hoped he would get to see his mother again.

"Mom?" he cried out once more. "Please help me, I'm lost! I need you here with me!"

He sped up as he noticed the scent becoming stronger and stronger. It wasn't long before the scent completely filled his nostrils to the point where he could smell nothing else. He knew he was almost there now.

"Mom!" he burst out, seeing something move in the distance.

He smiled and began to chase it, wondering where it was leading him. All he could see were a few speckles of white in the air, which he assumed to be part of his dead mother's soul. He always imagined dead people's spirits to have some sort of sparkles around them, just to add to the effect of the dead person's body, really. The speckles of white soon escaped his view as he reached a sudden slope. He looked down, only to see the familiar sighting of Stark's Pond. His grin widened as he saw the bright dots circling a nearby bench.

"Mom! Is that you?" Kyle called out, sprinting down the hill and towards the bench. He was about to call out to her once more, but then he realized that that wasn't the spirit of his mother at all.

He began to back away as the soul of the random human boy in front of him turned his head to look at him. He then got up and started towards the kitten.

"S-stay away from me!" Kyle stuttered, getting prepared to run.

"Do not be afraid," the boy calmly said, going down on his knees. He reached his hand out so the ginger cat could sniff him and be more aware of him. Kyle hesitated before slowly placing his muzzle above the strange boy's hand, sniffing it to pick up his scent.

"You smell like me…" he whispered quietly to himself.

"Yes," the boy responded, nodding.

Kyle looked up in surprise. "You can understand me?"

"Of course I can," the boy replied. "In fact, we have very much in common."

The tiny kitten looked up as the stranger pulled off his hat and placed it on the ground. Kyle curiously went over to sniff it before gazing back at the strange boy once more.

"We have the same ginger hair, same eye colour, same caring personality," the young boy said quietly. "We even have the same name."

Kyle's eyes widened at the last comment. "Your name is Kyle too?"

The human boy nodded, picking up the kitten in his arms. He then rubbed his finger along the bridge of Kyle's nose, causing him to purr loudly.

"You know," the child began. "You were born for a reason. More than one, actually."

The ginger kitten looked up curiously. "And what's that?"

"You'll see," Kyle whispered. "But for now, just go back to sleep. You can't stay here."

The kitten looked up at the boy who held him in his arms. He stared up at him with wide, curious, emerald green eyes.

"Will I ever see you again?" he asked. "I'd really like to know about my future…"

"I don't know," Kyle replied. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

The fluffy kitten slowly nodded as he closed his eyes. He let out a purr as he felt the other Kyle's fingers gently rub his belly. He let out a small meow of comfort before falling asleep.

* * *

The ginger kitten opened up his eyes up once more. This time, he was back in Tweek's room. He noticed Tweek sitting on the bed, looking scared. Confused, Kyle decided to gaze over at what Tweek was staring at with such fear. At first he didn't see it, but when he did he had no idea what he was witnessing.

"Time to go to work, work all day, search for underpants hey!" he heard the strange creatures in front of him quietly sing to themselves.

Kyle looked up at Tweek, Tweek letting out a terrified scream in acknowledgment.

"They're taking my underpants!" Tweek cried, clutching onto his pillow.

"Not if I can help it," Kyle growled, unsheathing his claws.

Without a second thought, Kyle leapt down from the bed and charged towards the strange tiny humans. They instantly stopped singing their song and looked over at the angry kitten in horror. Before they got a chance to run away, Kyle let out a loud screech and knocked them all over like dominos. He then grabbed onto one of them with his teeth and shook it around viciously, small speckles of scarlet landing on the carpet. He then threw it against the wall.

"Take that, you stupid… things!" he meowed, not exactly sure about what to call them.

"We're Underpants Gnomes!" one of them pointed out angrily.

Kyle didn't really know how they understood him, but before he got the chance to say something else to them he felt something pulling at his leg. He snarled and attempted to break free, but then something else grabbed at his leg, the force of two things pulling at his legs causing him to fall over. Kyle growled and looked over, only to see two Underpants Gnomes holding him down. The tiny kitten hissed angrily and raised a paw to swipe at them, but then something blocked his vision and wrapped around his entire body. He let out a scream as he tried to break free, but it was no use.

"Underpants nets, they work!" he heard one of the Underpants Gnomes speak out.

He heard the rest making sounds of approval. Kyle growled and let out several loud hisses, but the gnomes just ignored him. He was about to attempt to rip the net open, but then he felt himself being slowly dragged away.

"Where are you guys taking me?" Kyle asked desperately.

"You'll see," one of the Underpants Gnomes replied.

Kyle felt a growl rise in his throat. He was starting to get tired of hearing that. He had the chance to hear about his future and instead all he got was a "you'll see."

Kyle was beginning to think that there was no hope left for him, but then he suddenly heard footsteps heading towards him.

"Let him go!" Kyle recognized the voice of Tweek.

"Oh crap!" one of the Underpants Gnomes screamed. "We don't stand a chance up against a human!"

"Run!" another one called out. "But don't forget the underpants!"

Kyle was relieved as he felt the gnomes pull the underpants net off of him. He stared at them as they ran off and hid somewhere in the closet. He almost thought they were all gone, but then he remembered the one he had threw at the wall. He looked over to see a gnome lying down limply on his side, blood dripping down from his mouth and back. Kyle slowly approached it to see if it were still alive, which it was, but only barely.

The ginger kitten grabbed it by the leg, much to its discomfort. Once he had it securely in his mouth, he walked over and placed it in the closet.

"That's what'll happen to you guys if you come back!" he snapped, hoping that they heard him.

"T-thanks a lot, Kyle," Tweek smiled.

Kyle just simply nodded before heading back towards the bed. It was still night, so he wanted to sleep some more before getting up.

"Yeah, let's go back to sleep," Tweek said, picking the kitten up and placing it on the bed.

"Thanks," Kyle mewed quietly, curling up over the covers.

It wasn't long before Tweek joined him as well. The shaky boy brought Kyle closer to him, letting him relax against his chest. Kyle let out a quiet purr before closing his eyes.

"Good night," Tweek whispered, turning off the lamp on the dresser nearby.

"Good night," Kyle yawned back.

The tiny kitten closed his eyes as he began to think about that strange dream. _Who was that guy? Why did we have so much in common? How did he know so much about me? What does he really know about my future? _The questions just kept on coming, even though he knew he wasn't going to get an answer. Not for now, anyways.

Not wanting to stay up anymore, Kyle curled up against Tweek in a comfortable position. He then thought about calm, happy thoughts until he finally drifted into sleep.

* * *

Kyle suddenly awoke to the sound of a woman screaming the next morning. He quickly opened up his eyes and looked over to Tweek, who was sitting up on his bed. He then looked over at a tall woman screaming at him. He could tell that that was his mother.

"I'm sorry!" Tweek screeched.

The tiny ginger kitten guessed that his mother was upset over something, so he instantly jumped down from the bed and headed over to her. That strange guy in the dream he had recently said that he was put here for a reason, so maybe it was to comfort others. Once he was close enough, he rubbed against Tweek's mother's leg. Tweek let out a terrified scream, but that was actually pretty normal, so Kyle ignored it.

"Get it away from me!" his mother cried out. "Somebody help me!"

"K-Kyle! Get away!" Tweek snapped.

Kyle instantly stopped rubbing against Tweek's mother and looked over at the jumpy boy. He tilted his head, not exactly sure about why he was being scolded. All he was doing was trying to help.

"Kyle! You need to get away! S-she's allergic!" Tweek yelled. "She's also got asthma!"

Kyle backed away. His mother had told him before about humans who had severe allergies to cats and other animals. He crouched down, hoping that he didn't do too much damage. But, it was too late.

Kyle shook as Tweek's mom shrieked and fell limply to the ground. He then looked over to Tweek, whose eyes were widened with terror.

"M-mom?" he cried.

Kyle let out a shocked meow before sprinting under the bed. He had no idea that just rubbing against her could kill her. He was only trying to help, and now he never knew if she was going to make it or not.

"Dad!" Tweek called out, running out of the room, looking around desperately.

Once Tweek was gone, Kyle curled up in a ball and began crying silently to himself. He didn't want to be a murderer. He had no idea how he was supposed to be born here for a good reason if all he could do was kill others. He sniffled and simply waited for Tweek to come back.

Luckily, his part-time owner arrived in only a few moments with his father. Kyle peeked out from under the bed, only to see two horrified faces, looking down at the girl who was passed out on the floor.

"Dad! Is Mom going to be all right?" Tweek asked, tugging at his father's shirt.

"Hang on, I'm calling the ambulance!" he replied.

Kyle's eyes focused on the door as he prepared to escape the room. He thought of the perfect route to avoid touching Tweek's mother again. Without a second thought, Kyle sprinted out from underneath the bed. It looked as if he were running directly for Tweek's mother, but then he suddenly turned and leapt onto a bookcase, using it to jump past the unconscious woman.

Once Kyle was past her, he suddenly heard footsteps behind him. He turned his head to look at who or what was following him, relieved to see Tweek. The young kitten almost instantly stopped running and sat down, looking up at him with a blank expression. Unable to face his fears and meet his gaze, he just looked back down at his paws. He thought that Tweek would be furious, but the shaky boy just picked him up and held him close to his chest.

"I never knew she was allergic, she never told me…" Tweek sighed.

Kyle looked up. He wished he could tell Tweek exactly how he felt about all of this, but he knew he couldn't, so he just kept his mouth shut.

"Come on, Kyle," Tweek continued. "We need to get you out of here. Now."

Kyle stared down at the ground as Tweek ran downstairs with him and headed towards the back of the house. He opened up the back door and placed Kyle outside.

"If you're caught here, you're probably going to have to be taken away," Tweek whispered. "And I'm probably going to have to be forced to describe you, so they'll be on the lookout for you. Run away and hide at Stan's house for now, okay?"

Kyle gulped before nodding. He was so shaky, he felt he could barely stand. Once Tweek stood up and closed the door, the young kitten knew that he had to leave this place now. Kyle turned around and sprinted at the fence, looking for an opening. Luckily, he found a gap underneath the wooden structure, just big enough for him to fit through.

Without a second thought, Kyle slipped his way under the fence and into another backyard. He charged at the door in the fence, squeezing his way under that one as well. He was on the streets in only moments. The only problem was that he didn't know where he was, and he couldn't go back and ask Tweek for help.

Kyle, not knowing what to do, started to run across the road in attempt to get to the other side. But then, right when he was in the middle, he was stopped by a sudden loud noise. He looked over to see where the noise was coming from, only to see a giant car. He let out a terrified screech and ducked down, hoping that being hit wouldn't cause too much pain in this position.

A chill went through Kyle's body as he felt the road vibrate underneath him and something pass over him, sending the wind flying through his fur. Once he was sure the strange thing was gone, he opened up his eyes to peek at his surroundings. He looked over to where the car should be by now, shocked to see that it wasn't there. The confused kitten turned around, only to see the deadly machine nearly out of sight. It must've passed over him.

Kyle let out a sigh of relief before starting towards the sidewalk once more. Once he arrived, he attempted to sniff the air to see if he could pick up Stan's scent and follow it home. He continued to sniff the air as he walked down the street, looking around desperately. But instead of picking up Stan's scent, he scented something else that seemed familiar.

"Sparky?" he called out, running towards the scent.

Just then he realized that it might be Kyle again, looking for him. Maybe he decided to tell him his future now instead of later. The ginger kitten smiled and sped up until he finally reached the alley where he believed he was hiding.

Kyle slowly walked in, spotting something move in the background. _That must be him! _Kyle thought.

"Kyle? Is that you?" he asked.

At first, he didn't get a respond. Thinking that he was just imagining things, he turned to walk out of the dark alley.

"I believe that's the question we should be asking you," a familiar voice said.

Shocked, Kyle quickly turned around. He saw a large, ginger tabby. Kyle squinted, trying to identify him in the darkness. He almost couldn't recognize the strange cat at first, but then he finally made out who it was.

"Dad!" he meowed.

"Don't forget about the others," his dad purred, scanning the area around him.

"Others?" Kyle asked, confused.

Kyle tilted his head, waiting for the 'others' to show up. In only moments, the tiny ginger kitten noticed three small figures emerge from the shadows. He distinguished his siblings.

"Kyle!" the all burst out at once, running forwards.

He recognized Forest, a pure white she-cat with bright green eyes, Millie, a ginger tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes, and Smudge, a calico tom with amber eyes. The only one who was missing was Jay, who was a black and white tom.

"Where's Jay?" Kyle asked.

All of the excited kittens instantly stopped and looked down. Their happy expressions all turned into pained ones only within seconds.

"G-guys?" he meowed once more.

"A dog got him," Millie sighed. "He didn't make it…"

"Wait, what?" Kyle froze. He had always been pretty close with Jay, and now he'd never get to see him again; just like his mother.

The small ginger kitten looked down and wiped his eyes with his paw. He felt like crying, but he didn't really want to in front of his own family.

"Yeah…" his father meowed quietly. "Anyways, we've decided that this place is far too dangerous. We're journeying back to the others. It was wrong of us to leave them in the first place."

Kyle flicked the tip of his tail. He didn't really know how he was going to tell his father that he wanted to stay here.

"I-I don't want to go," he stammered.

His entire family looked at him with shock. Kyle instantly began to regret what he had just said. Maybe it would have been best if he had just snuck off while they weren't looking.

"Why not?" his father questioned him. "We're going back home. You should be excited."

"My home is here," Kyle replied, standing tall.

"No it's not," the large ginger tom hissed, unsheathing his claws. "You're coming with us, whether you like it or not."

Kyle was about to reply, but before he could he was interrupted by the feel of his father grabbing at his scruff, lifting him above the ground. The tiny kitten thrust his arms around in the air angrily in attempt to break free as his father began to walk out of the alley with him.

"Let me go!" Kyle protested, attempting to swipe his father's nose.

But no matter what he did, his father just simply ignored it. After a few moments had past, Kyle finally gave up. There was no hope left for him; he was going back to the place of his birth. He noticed his father heading back towards Stark's Pond, but before they could reach the pond, they had to pass Tweek's house.

As they neared Tweek's house, Kyle noticed a few large cars sitting there. Some people were putting Tweek's mother into one of them, while a few others were standing around with nets.

"Wait! Stop, I can't go there!" Kyle cried out, desperately trying to escape his father's grasp.

"Nonsene," his father responded. "We're going back home. We'll be safer there."

"Please, stop! They're going to take me away!" Kyle screeched as they approached his part-time owner's house.

Since that wasn't working, the small ginger kitten let out a sudden ear-piercing shriek in attempt to get his father to let go of him. Thankfully, it worked and Kyle was dropped to the ground. But the people at Tweek's house unfortunately heard it as well, and instantly looked over to the ginger fur ball.

"Hey, I think that's the cat we're looking for!" one of them whispered.

"Yeah, it is!" another one replied. "Get him!"

Kyle bristled his fur in fear. He turned around to ask his family for help, but they had all disappeared. Annoyed, Kyle looked over to his right, only to see them fleeing to Stark's Pond without him. He was obviously on his own now.

Not knowing what to do, the small ginger kitten sprinted down the street, looking for somewhere to hide. But all Kyle could see were large buildings and cars. Maybe his family was right; maybe towns were a bad place for a cat to spend his or her life.

He began to worry as he heard the footsteps behind him getting louder and louder as the seconds went by. Maybe he'd just have to give up. But that's when he got an idea.

Kyle was just small enough to hide under cars. He could run into the road and crawl to the other side, while the humans would have to wait a little bit longer.

Without a second thought, he threw himself into the road, right in front of a car. It seemed as if he were about to get hit, but at the last second he crouched down, the car passing over him. Once the car was gone, he sprinted towards another one, ducking at the last second again. It wasn't long before he was on the other side, the humans still stuck trying to wait for the traffic to go away.

That's when all of the cars suddenly stopped going in a certain direction. Kyle froze as he watched the people who were after him run across the road, heading straight for him. Now completely all out of ideas, the ginger kitten sprinted down the sidewalk, looking for any places he could fit in or climb. And that's when Kyle remembered something that he could easily use to escape someone or something.

_Trees!_

Kyle ran as fast as he could towards the outskirts of town, the people who wanted to take him away only a few feet behind him. The young kitten didn't stop until he finally found a tree he could climb easily. He then leapt onto it, digging his nails into the bark, quickly making his way up the tree trunk. Once he made it to a branch, he just used it to jump from branch to branch until the people below him looked like they were the size of newborn mice.

"He's getting away!" one of them hollered.

"Just follow him as well as you can!" one of them replied. He seemed like he was the toughest out of the three.

Kyle looked around to see if there was a smart way he could escape the humans below. He couldn't come down now, or else he'd be captured for sure. After a few moments, the ginger kitten quickly thought of a plan. He could jump down onto a rooftop and then jump from house to house until he found Stan's house. He surely wouldn't be caught that way.

Without a second thought, Kyle swiftly leapt down from the tree and onto a nearby rooftop. From there, he sprinted across the roof shingles and jumped all the way over to the next house. He did the same thing over and over again until Stan's house was finally in sight.

"There it is!" Kyle meowed to himself, carefully climbing down to the fence beside the house he was on.

"He's going to escape!" he heard one of the men scream.

"Come on, this way!" another one yelled back.

Kyle stared at them as they all ran down to the end of the street. The ginger kitten was running out of time now. He looked down at his paws as he tried to keep his balance as he began to walk forwards. Thankfully, he was in Stan's backyard in only moments. He had at least thirty seconds to get inside the house and hide.

Once he reached the back door, he instantly began hitting it with his paw, making a loud banging noise. He continued to do it for a few moments more until he realized that nobody was coming down to open the door for him.

"Come on, Stan!" Kyle whispered. "I need you!"

But it was too late.

The large men with nets were all barging into the backyard now. Kyle looked around desperately as they began to circle him. The only thing he could do now was try to run around some more, but he was too tired to run around for much longer. Not wanting to get caught, the ginger kitten decided to give it a try.

Kyle dashed by the three men, barely making it to the backyard door. He then continued running until he finally hit the road.

"I'd rather _die _than go with you!" he snapped.

"Now's our chance, get it!" the ginger kitten narrowed his eyes in anger as he listened to the voices of the furious men.

Once they approached him, Kyle let out a large hiss, unsheathing his claws. He then attempted to scratch and bite them, but he was no match for them. When they caught him off guard, they just simply picked him up in one of their nets, trapping him.

"Let me out of here!" Kyle screeched, so loudly that it seemed as if everybody in the neighbourhood could hear him.

But it was no use.

The evil humans began to walk away with him trapped in the net. He almost thought he was a goner, but then they all suddenly stopped as they heard someone screaming behind them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" the voice snapped.

Kyle instantly knew who the voice belonged to.

"Stan!" he cried.

"This kitten has caused a lot of trouble," the man holding Kyle in the net said.

"Get your hands off of him!" Stan growled, running towards them.

"Get 'em!" Kyle hollered in support, even though he knew Stan couldn't understand him.

Kyle fell out of the net and onto the ground as Stan grabbed the net's handle and shook it around violently. Once Stan noticed he was free, he instantly picked him up and ran back towards his house.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing!" one of the men yelled.

"This is _my _cat!" Stan screamed back. "And I'm not letting you take him away from me!"

Kyle slightly flinched as Stan slammed the door and ran up to his room. Once Kyle had the chance, he leapt down from his owner's arms and onto his bed. He was exhausted.

"Kyle, you can't get yourself in trouble like that!" Stan scolded him.

The young kitten looked down. He honestly didn't mean for this. He was just trying to help.

"I wonder what you did to get yourself in all this toruble," Stan sighed. "But anyways, I'm still glad that you're safe here with me."

Kyle flicked the tip of his tail before looking back up at Stan. He didn't know whether he should be afraid or not.

"I wonder what would happen if you weren't here with me," Stan quietly began to question himself. "I'm slowly beginning to get over my depression. I mean, I still miss Kyle a whole lot, and I really did love him, but with you, you keep my mind off of him."

"R-really?" Kyle meowed.

That's when thoughts of his dream came into his mind. He remembered the strange boy named Kyle, and how they were so alike in so many ways. He just wanted to get lost in his thoughts, but he knew he had to pay attention right now.

"You know, Kyle," Stan continued. "I've had you for a few days now. And in those past few days, I think we've really been starting a friendship."

Kyle stared directly into Stan's eyes, speechless.

"I mean, I know I only just got you," Stan went on. "But I really believe that if we work at this friendship, we can become best friends. Just like Kyle and I were once…"

"I think so, too…" Kyle whispered.

"How long this friendship will last, I honestly don't know. I just know that one day, we can be inseparable. I know everyone will think a human being best friends with a cat is really weird, but I don't care. You've already helped me in so many ways, Kyle." Stan smiled. "And I want to stay by your side until your very last day."

Kyle grinned before licking Stan's nose affectionately. He was really looking forward to this new friendship, and he really wanted to see where it would go in the future.

"Anyways, you must be exhausted," Stan finally finished. "You should get some sleep."

The ginger kitten nodded before curling up and closing his eyes. After everything that had happened today, he really just wanted to take a nice, long nap.

Stan began to walk out of the room but then suddenly paused as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Sleep tight, Kyle," Stan whispered. "You deserve it."


End file.
